Sometimes it takes a dream to wake you up
by Not Smith
Summary: *Complete* Harry/Ginny fluff set after GoF. 'Lil Ron and Mione on the side. *Updated only for Chapter 13 review reponses
1. Normal?

1. Normal?!

Harry flung himself to a sitting position gasping for breath. After a moment he was finally able to slow his breathing and then take a couple really deep breaths. Looking around he realized he was back in his bed at the Dursleys. Slowly he lowered his face into his hands and rubbed his eyes and forehead. His hands came away moist with sweat. As silently as he could he swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his glasses. The clock came into focus and read 2:00AM.   

"Wonderful," he muttered, "Time enough for more dreams."

He slowly slid from the bed and made his way to the door listening closely for any sounds that might indicate he was not the only one awake. He could just make out his uncle's and cousin's snoring so he continued down the hall and into the bathroom. He turned the cold tap on at the sink and winced as it squeaked loudly but the snoring continued. Harry removed his glasses and began to splash the cool water on his face. It helped a bit but not much. Depending on how he considered them, the dreams were either getting worse or better. 

It was now the morning of July 30th. When he had first arrived back at Privet Drive, the nightmares had been horrendous. Hodgepodges of two-faced Quirrels, frozen Hermiones, giant spiders, even larger basilisks, dead Ginnys, live Riddles, hideous dementors, snarling werewolves eating Ron, huge Horntail dragons, drowned Hermiones and Rons, giant blast-ended skrewts, dead Cedrics, murderous Moodys, and, of course, evil Voldemorts in all the forms Harry had dealt with him thus far. Harry was near exhaustion after the first few weeks of the summer break. The sleep during the nightmares was certainly not restful and his reluctance re-visit the horrors each night meant he tried not to sleep at all. 

Fear for his sanity, his health, and his uncle's complaints about his screaming in the middle of the night finally caused him to break down and send Madam Pomfrey an owl for some confidential help. She had replied with seven Dreamless Sleep draughts of varying strength. Harry was to start with the strongest and wean his way off the medication. It seemed to do the trick as the rest allowed him to recover his strength and stop the vicious cycle he seemed to be locked into. On the eighth night, he had a wonderful potionless sleep and a rather pleasant dream about The Burrow.  

That had been several weeks ago. His dreams had since taken an altogether different turn since then. At first, he had suspected that the potion had affected him in an unexpected manner and had sent Hedwig back to Madam Pomfrey with his concerns. She replied quickly and assured Harry that any such dreams were not the result of magical elixirs but most likely the product of a normal, healthy teenager's hormones.

Harry had blushed furiously upon reading that letter. Normal?! Over the past few weeks he had snogged and/or shagged half the female population of Hogwarts. Yes, only in his dreams but still… normal?! 

He splashed more cold water on his face and then turned the tap off. He dried his hands and face on the hand towel hanging near the sink and hoped that his aunt would not notice that it had been used in the morning. Putting his glasses back on, he returned to his room, again removed his glasses, and climbed back into bed.

Lying back, he put his hands behind his head and stared up at the darkened, fuzzy ceiling. This last dream had been another about Hermione. For some reason, whenever he had one about her, it always involved food. Hermione and butterscotch pudding. Hermione and lime jello. Hermione and peanut butter chocolate crunch ice cream. Hermione and honey. Honey being the featured foodstuff in this night's adventure. Hermione had offered him some in the Great Hall during breakfast for his oatmeal. He had declined but then she smiled and offered it for use with anything else. Her tone had implied ANYTHING else and he had taken her up on it. Harry felt a flood of guilt as he recalled the events in the dream following that point. The ones about Hermione weren't the ones that concerned him the most but they were right near the top. She was his friend, one of his two best friends, and he really did not think of her in "that way", at least when he was awake. Besides, his other best friend would certainly kill him if Harry did start thinking of her in "that way". Harry chuckled at the vision of Ron pummeling him to a bloody pulp while the redhead yelled at the top of his voice that he didn't like Hermione "that way" either but he was still going to kick Harry's arse just because.  

Besides Hermione and food, there were other reoccurring dream themes as well. The Patil twins would insist that they weren't totally identical and demand that Harry decide which one was a better kisser. The female members of the Gryffindor Quiddich team would drag him into the showers after a match and insist on help with washing up and whatever else came to their filthy minds. Lavender and Pavarti would predict certain things in Divination and then help them come to pass in his dorm room behind the closed curtains of his bed. Thankfully, his hormones seemed to have some mercy and had not (yet) dragged Cho Chang into their seedy meanderings. Harry really didn't think he could handle the guilt of that particular fantasy tryst. 

By far though, his most common dream partner was Ginny and it was this pairing that concerned him the most and it concerned him the most because of how much he looked forward to the dreams with her. Yes, he had to admit that he enjoyed the others as well but they were usually followed by some feelings of guilt and emptiness. Maybe there was a twinge of guilt with Ginny too but there was no emptiness, it just felt too right. His Ginny dreams sometimes became as steamy as the dreams he had with the other girls but there was always more to them than the sexual content. They talked and laughed and had great fun as well as snogging each other silly. He had wondered since starting to dream about her if she were that easy to be with in real life. He flashed again on Ron's fist connecting with his face repeatedly if he dared to try and find out. With a sigh, he decided to relax and concentrate on Ginny's face so that maybe he would dream about her for the rest of the night. 

He chuckled and whispered to the night, "No offense Hermione. I just don't really care for honey, no matter how naughtily it's served. Perhaps Ginny and I watching clouds go by in a hammock at the Burrow? That'd be just the thing." 

Unfortunately, what he got was a naked Pansy Parkinson chasing him around the potion's classroom claiming she could speak parseltongue too and would prove it by making his snake do all sorts of nasty little tricks. Just before she caught him, Harry was awakened by someone kicking the foot of his bed repeatedly and yelling for him to get up and make breakfast. Dudley was quite shocked when instead of giving him any sort of protest, Harry hugged and thanked him profusely before grabbing his robe and glasses and running down to the kitchen.


	2. Someone else’s dreams

2. Someone else's dreams

All during breakfast Dudley tried very hard to avoid Harry after the hugging incident which was rather difficult in the smallish dining area. Harry laughed out loud when Dudley, in an attempt to move his chair further away from Harry, managed to put his elbow into the butter dish.

'I seem to have that effect on people,' thought Harry as his Aunt and Uncle glared at him.

Uncle Vernon smiled thinly, "Well then, since you're so boisterous this morning, you'll have plenty of energy to help Mrs. Figg."

"Yes sir," Harry stopped smiling but really only to appease Uncle Vernon. He didn't mind helping Mrs. Figg as long as the work was outside her smelly house but he didn't want his uncle to realize this. The Dursleys had taken to hiring Harry out to the neighborhood for odd jobs. They kept the money he earned but that didn't bother Harry beyond the principle of the matter. It got him away from the house and its occupants and made the days pass quicker than they would were he locked in his room all the time. 

Most of the jobs so far had been for Mrs. Figg. She had an odd habit of hiring professional contractors for the work she wanted done but then insisting that they use Harry as cheap labor. So far he'd helped landscape the front and back yard, repair the greenhouse, and build a small shed. She had mentioned the last time that her roof needed work and he reckoned that's what he'd be helping with today. So far none of the contractors he'd worked with liked her very much. She always seemed to be watching from not too far way and most the workmen took this personally as a lack of trust. Harry, however, was quite sure that she was watching him and him alone. Some of the repair work to the greenhouse had been obviously shoddy but she made no mention of it. It seemed to Harry that the results of the work were unimportant to Mrs. Figg and the main purpose was to keep him occupied and under her eye.

Despite her constant attention, Harry didn't mind her as a boss. On particularly hot or hard days, she would give him extra money for his own pocket which he accepted only to be gracious. After the Aunt Marge incident, he'd taken steps to have a small portion of his wizard fortune converted to muggle money in case he ever found himself on the street again. He figured the £2000 now hidden in the bottom of his school trunk would be plenty in an emergency. 

The work for the day was in fact helping the roofers and they again groused that the "old bat" kept a close eye. They seemed to be even angrier because she refused their professional assessment that the roof didn't require repair. Work was work however and they got on with it while Harry did the fetching. 

Harry was bone tired when the light of day began to fade. Carrying shingles, nails, and sealant up a ladder for 10 hours had him aching all over. He smiled weakly as Mrs. Figg handed him a £20 note on top of the money that was meant for the Dursleys.

"Buy something nice for yourself tomorrow, dear," Harry looked up at her confused as she smiled warmly and closed the door to his face.

He was halfway back to the Dursleys when he realized she might have been referring to his birthday.

'Did she know? How did she know?' After 4 years in the wizarding world, Harry did not believe in coincidences anymore.

Uncle Vernon was waiting on the front step as Harry approached the house. Without a word, Harry placed the expected money in his uncle's beefy hand and then immediately went to take a shower before dinner. Mercifully, his aunt was doing the cooking this evening as Harry doubted whether he could raise his arms to eat, never mind cook. The shower helped rejuvenate him a bit but he knew he would sleep well tonight and wake up extremely stiff and sore in the morning. Dinner was another wordless affair and after Harry cleared the table and cleaned the dishes, he headed straight for his bedroom.

"It's about time," the voice to his right caused him to jump about a foot. He turned to see a pretty young redheaded girl in a denim skirt and white blouse.

"Ginny?! What are you – How did you get in here?"

"Portkey," she answered as if it were the dumbest question she'd ever heard.

"Well I am happy to see you but it is a surprise. A wonderful surprise though."

Ginny beamed at him, "I volunteered to bring your gifts. There were just too many and some too big for owl post. Happy Birthday Harry!"

She sidestepped to reveal a small mountain of presents.

"Uh, thanks but it isn't until tomorrow."

She laughed, "We know that but tomorrow happens in about 4 hours so here I am. We wanted you to be able to wake up and open your gifts right away. We all wish Dumbledore would let you come to the Burrow at least for your birthday but it doesn't seem like it will happen this year with everything going on."

"No, it doesn't but we'll all be back at school soon enough," Harry finally smiled at Ginny and was struck by how different she seemed. There was a confidence coming from her that was either new or that he had never noticed. 

"So, you volunteered? A bit bold of you isn't it? To just pop into a teen aged boy's bedroom? Seems like a lot of teasing to risk at the hands of the twins and Ron just to deliver some presents."

Ginny was suddenly serious, "Well I had another reason too. I really needed to talk to you about something."

"Is everything OK?" he asked quickly and perhaps a bit too loudly. He clapped a hand to his mouth and stared in horror at the open bedroom door. The television downstairs was blaring one of Dudley's favorites as usual but it might not have been loud enough to cover his and Ginny's voices. He quickly closed the door and locked it. He looked doubtfully at the door knob wishing he could charm it but knowing he was still underage.

"Here," Ginny said as she handed him what looked like a pair of old earmuffs. Harry looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Nicked them from Fred. Put them over the door knob. They act as both a locking and a silencing charm. He and George use them get more experiments done under mum's nose. Fred was bragging the other day about how the Ministry wouldn't be able to detect it either. Guess we'll see." 

Harry hung the muffs on the door knob. 

"Guess we will. So is everything OK?" he stifled a yawn and rubbed his neck as he asked.

"Mostly, though I might ask you the same. You look as if you've had a rough time."

"Been working some odd jobs over the summer. Today was pretty tiring and I already ache. No doubt at all I'll be a ball of pain tomorrow."

"Hmmph. I suppose I can give you a rub down while we talk. I do it for dad a lot lately. The Ministry is so crazy these days. His shoulders are just one big knot of muscle when he gets home. Come have a seat," she commanded as she pulled out the desk chair for him.

There was a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach as Harry sat down. It promptly jumped to his throat as she started to rub his shoulders. She began gently at first but the pressure increased. It felt so wonderful he could not stop the quiet moans from escaping his throat. Her fingers seemed to know exactly where to dig and release the pain from his upper back and neck. This continued for several exquisite minutes until Harry became aware of Ginny's body also pressing to the back of his head and shoulders. He smiled and his eyelids drooped despite the excitement he was feeling.

"So," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat to continue. "You needed to talk?"

"Hmm?" she sounded sleepy in her reply from behind him. She continued to massage his shoulders.

"Oh, yes, well you see, I've been having these dreams lately," Harry's eyes popped wide open. "And they've been very, um, vivid. The thing is though, and this will sound strange I know, but they don't feel like they are my dreams." 

"Not yours? I don't understand," Harry managed to keep his voice from cracking again but just barely because he was very afraid he did understand.

"You see, I know what it feels like to have someone else inside my head. To have thoughts that aren't mine. It's nothing evil this time though, I'm sure of it. The dreams aren't forcing me to do anything I don't already want to do…" her voice trailed off wistfully.

"So what- what happens in these dreams then?" he asked trying not to sound nervous but failing miserably. She had stopped rubbing his shoulders and there was some indiscriminate movement behind him.

Suddenly her breath was in his left ear and he shivered.

"We do," her arms snaked around him and she lightly kissed her way down his ear to his neck.

"Ginny," he moaned softly as he reached for her.

But Ginny was gone. His room was dark, he was in his bed, and there was an insistent tapping at the window. He shook his head to clear it and realized he'd collapsed exhausted into his bed after doing the dishes and Ginny had never been here. The tapping is what had woke him up and had robbed him of what promised to be one of the "better" Ginny dreams. He was about to be angry when he realized the tapping was obviously Hedwig and several other owls bearing letters and gifts. It was 12:02AM, July 31st.

Pastshadows: Thanks much for the kind words, I took your suggestion and opened the reviewing to anon.


	3. Perfunctory birthday scene

3. Perfunctory birthday scene

Harry was in agony as he moved slowly and stiffly to let the owls into his bedroom. The tiniest movement caused painful protest from his abused muscles. His "tent" leftover from the Ginnyness didn't help his comfort level either. The odd procession of birds ended with a pile of letters and presents much smaller than the dream pile had been but at least this one was real. Hedwig went to her cage and the rest all flew off. A quick inventory showed letters from Sirius and Hogwarts and packages from Hermione, Ron, the twins, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Hagrid.

Anxious for any words from Sirius, Harry read that one first:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Fifteen already eh? It was a wonderful time of my life and I hope it will be for you as well. Don't let current events spoil this age for you. The Marauders were at their mischievous peak then and I must say I was in very rare form. I am well, as is Moony, who also send his warmest birthday wishes. Still very busy with work for Dumbledore so I am afraid I let your birthday kind of sneak up on me. I didn't realize until it was two weeks away and by then, with my current circumstances, my time had more or less run out. Luckily, in a conversation with Albus, he mentioned your experience in his pensieve and I had an idea. I have asked him to acquire a pensieve for you and keep it in his office for now. When you return to school it will be waiting for you and it is my hope that it will not be empty. Albus has managed to contact a couple dozen people that knew your parents and many have agreed to donate some of their memories to your pensieve. Of course, Moony and I will also contribute. I have a few in mind that I know you'll get a laugh or two out of. Albus is attempting to modify the magic involved so that the memories are actually copied instead of moved and says it is progressing well. No one wants to give up their memories of your parents permanently, Harry. They were wonderful people and I hope this will let you know them a bit better. I will also understand if you would prefer not to see these memories. Whether you do or not the pensieve is yours to keep. I am sorry I couldn't deliver it to you on time but I know you understand. Let me know if you want the pensieve full or not._

_Love, Snuffles_

"Wow, Sirius! That's just tremendous!" Seeing his parents live and laugh. How they walked and talked. How could he not want to see that! Harry started to reach for some writing material immediately but then decided to open the other mail first and answer it all at once. He grabbed the package from Ron and almost began to open it when he noticed the note just under the address, _"Open Hermione's first."_

Harry shrugged and put Ron's back down and snatched up Hermione's. He smiled, it was obviously included a book. There were two other parcels besides the obvious one. He picked up the accompanying note:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, Harry! I hope this finds you well and in time. I am in __Portugal__ at the moment. The last letter I sent you I think I mentioned I was in __Belgium__. __Portugal__ is a beautiful country as well and has many sights for muggles as well as wizards and witches. For some reason a lot of common potions ingredients are very inexpensive here. I bought extra for everyone so please check with me before restocking in Diagon Alley. _

_Ron still thinks I'm in __Bulgaria__ I suppose. I wouldn't know since I refuse to even open his mail anymore. He's just so infuriating, Harry. As I wrote you before, please let him go on thinking whatever he wants. He's the one who jumped to the wrong conclusion. Look at me putting you in the middle of this mess. _

_Anyway, I know you'll be surprised that my present to you includes a book. Hah! I thought this one was just excellent and it will do you a lot of good if you follow it this year. The other part of my gift is something that I could not have done without on this trip so I bought one for you as well, the interior has been magically expanded and it reduces the weight of what's inside to less than a quarter of what it should be. All during our holiday I have been able carry every one our texts for the coming year as well as the previous ones and not worry about stunting my growth (further that is, I had hoped for a bit of a growth spurt). Enjoy the sweets too. Mum and dad said I had to get rid of them but they didn't say how. Dinner starts in an hour so I need to finish this up and wrap the package for shipping._

_With love from Hermione_

He realized as he finished the letter that he was blushing furiously. Memories of previous night's dreams were flashing in his hormonally befuddled brain. Harry picked up and unwrapped the book for a distraction and then rolled his eyes at the title, Plucking the O.W.L.s Clean: A Comprehensive Study Workbook. The second item appeared to be an ordinary leather backpack but it was indeed cavernous on the inside, almost as big as his school trunk. 

'Now that's cool, Hermione!' Harry smiled to himself. Like the muggle money he had stashed in his trunk, this would be dead useful if he ever needed to run again. Harry was quite sure that he would need to run at some point. Whether from danger or to danger, he wasn't so sure but probably both eventually. The third parcel held some assorted candies and he poured them into his new pack.

Having followed Ron's request to open Hermione's first he now picked Ron's back up. It felt like a book too but Harry guessed it wasn't about the upcoming O.W.L.s. Ron's note read:

_Harry,_

_Hope your relatives aren't treating you too badly. Afraid Professor Dumbledore isn't going to let you come stay any time soon, if at all, this summer. He says you're safer where you are. I've been trying to keep busy by helping Fred and George with some new inventions. They might genuinely appreciate it too because they bought me new dress robes, dark blue with light blue trim and NO BLOODY LACE! Still, it is Fred and George. It took me a week to work up the courage to try them on but nothing happened. I'm still afraid they're likely to disintegrate or grow pink lace in the middle of a crowd. I think I'll ask Professor Flitwick to check them out when we get back to school. _

_Hermione has stopped answering my letters or even opening them for that matter. I guess she and Krum are having too much fun to bother writing to us? _

'Us?! Ron, you are so thick.'

_Well, I hope she found time to send you a present and if she did, I'll bet it's a book. One of the ideas I came up with for Fred and George is a glamoured book jacket. Here's how it works, put the jacket around a book you don't particularly want to read (Hermione's) and tap it with your wand once. Then, take the jacket and put it on a book you would like to read (mine) and tap it twice. To anyone looking at the cover or reading over your shoulder, it will look like you have the first book but you'll be reading the second. Works with magazines too. Fred and George say they'll give me a percentage of all sales. Oh, to end the glamour, tap it three times._

_Ginny just asked if she can send her present along with mine. Since when is she sending you presents? I wish she'd get over that crush on you already but then I imagine you find it much more annoying than the rest of us. Perhaps you better have a talk with her, Harry. She's my sister and I don't want her feelings hurt but the sooner she accepts things the better it will be in the long run._

_Enjoy the book, Ron_

Harry had to clamp his pillow over his mouth to keep the laughter quiet. Ron Weasley was giving love life advice? Too rich. Was Ron not reading his own letters? It was so obvious he liked Hermione "that way" but he was a savant at finding ways to hack her off. Even Ron's present to him was an attempt to irritate Hermione even further. Messing around with the sanctity of books would be an unforgivable offence to Hermione. If Harry ever wanted the three of them to be in the same room at the same time again, he'd have to do something soon but decided to work that out later.

Harry managed to stop laughing and opened the package from Ron. There was a completely blank book jacket and a large book, So You're the New Captain: 12 Brilliant Tips for an Aspiring Quidditch Captain and 88 Rather Ordinary Ones. Harry's brow furrowed at the book. Captain? Not likely. He wrapped Hermione's book in the Jacket and tapped it with his wand. The book's cover seemed to slowly bleed onto the blank jacket from underneath until it was a perfect copy. Harry then wrapped the jacket around Ron's book and tapped it twice. Nothing seemed to happen until Harry picked the book up. When his hands touched it, the jacket seemed to fade away and reveal the Quidditch cover. Looking over to the reflection in the bedroom window it looked like he still had Hermione's book in hand. He flipped through a few pages and saw several plays outlined with moving pictures. Captain or not it would be an interesting read.

'Not bad, Ron. Not bad. You might make a bit of money off that one.'

He picked up Ginny's present but then set it aside and gingerly reached for the Fred and George's:

_Harry,_

_Business first, we got Ron his new robes. We seriously considered hexing them but we wanted you to know that we really do appreciate the funding so we left them alone. It was great fun watching him poke them with a stick for a week before he tried them on so we got our laughs anyway. Ron is actually a welcome addition to our little venture. Truly devious mind that one, we're so proud, wasted on too much chess if you ask us. _

_Looks like we won't be able to slip your git cousin any new surprises this summer as Ron as probably told you.__ Still, we have enclosed a few things that will let him know he is still in our thoughts. Our first muggle, how very special he is to us. First, please notice the rather official looking parchment stating that due to the mortal danger that Harry Potter now faces, all restrictions on the use of magic are waived effective immediately. It's rubbish, of course, but perhaps if you leave it lying about some prying eyes will read it and get the wrong idea. Second, you will find a wand located within. It's a fake also but it does shoot pretty sparks and makes quite a show for those who don't know any better. The magic we used is so slight, we're quite certain it can't be detected by those Underage killjoys. Lastly, there's a bit of candy that you should leave for him to find after you depart for Hogwarts. It wears off eventually but it should brighten his day until then (bright pink)._

_Happy Birthday, Fred and George_

_PS Start reading the book Ron gave you. Hint bloody hint._

'But I don't want to be the damned Captain. Do I?'

The bogus magic waiver was a masterpiece. It looked exactly like Harry pictured an official Ministry document would look. Fred and George probably viewed similar things from their dad's work. Where to leave it though? Desk? Chair? Toilet? Trouble was it looked too much like a Ministry of Magic document. The Dursleys would avoid it like the disease they thought magic was. Harry shrugged and resolved to table that problem as well.

Mrs. Weasley had sent yet another package of meat pies along with some cakes this time. She wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday.__ Here is a bit more food for you so that you don't starve to death. I am afraid that Arthur and I must agree with Albus on your safety taking precedence over any visit to the Burrow. We are working on a way for you and the others to spend some time together before the school year starts but please don't get your hopes up._

_Love, Molly Weasley_

Hagrid had sent him some extremely nice dragon hide gloves that Hagrid's father had owned. They were obviously too small for the half-giant but were large enough for Harry to wear and with some growing room as well. They just so happened to be horntail dragon hide as well so Hagrid thought it especially appropriate.

His Hogwarts letter was standard fare but with McGonagall requesting his presence after the Welcoming Feast for a few moments.

Harry sat on his bed with one package left, Ginny's. He stared at it for several minutes wondering why he was so excited about it. The dreams he'd been having seemed to make him feel closer to her but that was silly. It wasn't really Ginny in those dreams. In reality, they'd said maybe fifty words to each other, ever? And he guessed he had credit for forty of those. He knew he still made her uncomfortable, that was obvious. Now with those dreams running around his head, he wondered how HE would act around HER. He had turned beat red while only reading Hermione's letter. How would he act around Ginny or Hermione or any of the others in person?

Finally, with a shaky hand he reached for the parcel. There didn't seem to be a note attached. The twine and paper came away to reveal a white box. The lid came off the box and inside was a jade figurine. A jade frog? No, he decided as he picked it out of the box, it was shaped more like a toad. Underneath was a short note:

_It's not fresh pickled but I think it matches your eyes to perfection. Ginny_

Thanks to all for the kind words. Not real happy with this chappie but kind of a must have. I may revise it slightly later on. Hope the italics work.

**does**** it matter: On the subject of Mrs. Figg, yes, Harry was right there when Dumbledore was referring to the old crowd, listing their names. I'm sure Ms. Rowling will have him pick right up on it in book 5, but my take is that Harry was still in shock at that point from everything that had happened and probably not really listening to the names, more concerned that Sirius had to leave again. **


	4. Thank yous

4. Thank yous

Harry sat in the middle of his bed, legs crossed, left cheek resting on his left fist, right hand palm up at eye level while he and the toad stared each other down. Not that the toad was animated at all. Harry vaguely remembered reading somewhere that jade was one of those materials naturally resistant to magic. No, his green eyes were staring into its green eyes and it was simply a credit to the sculptor that they seemed to have some life.

"What do you mean, toad?" he asked in an accusatory tone and then looked over to the scrap of parchment with Ginny's note, "and what do you mean?"

Tonight's dream Ginny had been very bold and very un-Ginny-like. This gift and note also seemed un-Ginny-like but then was it? Again, he asked himself if he really knew anything about her. 

'Alright Potter, what are the facts here? That she sent you a gift at all is the biggest thing I think.'

'Yes, but did she send it because she is over any feelings for me or because she isn't?'

'Now what the Hell does that mean? How do you get she's over you?'

'I didn't say that she was, just that she might be. She's never given me anything before. Something must have changed.'

'You may have a point but it's pretty weak. She complimented your eyes.'

'Everyone does that. And when she did that she also brought up a rather embarrassing moment in her life.'

'So?'

'So I was the cause of it.'

'Oh yes, everything's your fault. Not full of yourself are you?'

'Well maybe this toad is a way of saying that her feelings have changed and she can laugh about the Valentine's dwarf and the whole crush thing too for that matter.'

'You're bloody mental.'

'I am sitting in the dark having a conversation with myself, staring down a piece of rock. Yes, I am mental.'

'She's not over you.'

'Well, something's different.'

'Yes you idiot. You! You finally see how cute she is. How it could be.'

Harry's cheeks heated, 'I don't want it to be like that. I want it to be…nice.'

'And snogging her isn't nice? You ARE mental.'

'You know what I mean. So I'm different. That still doesn't explain the gift.'

'So just ask her, you git. Don't be a Ron." 

Harry sighed and lay painfully back on his bed. He turned on his side and put the toad in front of his face on the pillow. He resolved to write his Thank Yous after a few more hours of sleep. He stared down the toad for some time trying to think what he might write to Ginny about all this. 

*

Harry woke up the next morning, still very sore but strangely rested. He'd had no dreams that he could recall. It was late morning which was odd because no one had awakened him for chores or odd job duty. He dressed quickly and went down stairs prepared to be yelled at for laziness but the house was deserted. Harry had a quick panic and an urge to go get his wand but then he spotted a note taped to the stove.

_Gone all day on errands.__ Eat your meals as you must but otherwise stay in your room or get out of the house._

Harry gave a loud whoop, for having never bothered with his birthday before, the Dursleys sure knew the spot on gift. He quickly retrieved one of Mrs. Weasley's meat pies and warmed it on the stove. They were delicious cold but incredible with a bit of warmth in them. He would have shamed Ron at how quickly he wolfed the pie down. Next, he took a long bath, the water was as hot as he could stand hoping to buy some relief for his muscles paying for it with his scalded skin. It helped somewhat and the aspirin "borrowed" from Uncle Vernon's medicine cabinet made regular movement bearable for a time. Harry decided to chance not getting dressed at all today and drew his robe around his boxers and undershirt. His Aunt and Uncle would most certainly not approve and would probably punish him for wasting the day, but then it was HIS day to waste and they most likely would not find out.

He eyed the gifts and letters beside his bed and the toad still on his pillow before retrieving his writing supplies and then moved the birthday items to the desk so he could look at each one as he responded. The toad had center stage.

Harry inked up his quill:

_Ginny,_

Into the trash, fresh parchment:

_Dear Ginny, _

'Better, though maybe...'

Into the trash, fresh parchment:

_Dearest Ginny, _

'Too much.'

Into the trash, fresh parchment:

_Dear Ginny, _

'Better, for now.'

_Do you still like me?_

'Uhg, that's awful!'

Into the trash, fresh parchment:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thanks for the toad. What did it mean? _

'Worse.'

Into the trash, fresh parchment:

_Dear Ginny,_

The toad watched him silently. Harry figured if it could, it would roll its eyes. He reached over and turned it around to face away from him. Where was he?

_Dear Ginny, _

'Damn.'

_Dear Snuffles,_

_The pensieve sounds brilliant! Please do fill it up and I will be always be grateful to anyone who lets me borrow their memories even if it is only temporary. Not that I needed another reason to want to be back at Hogwarts but I really can't wait now. Hagrid's photo album is wonderful but even if they are wizard photos, they are still just photos. Thank you for doing this!_

_Hermione and Ron are at it again but when aren't they. Hermione got me a really cool backpack and a book about preparing for the O.W.L.S. As I said the backpack is really cool and I'm sure the book will help me get to sleep at night. As a man on the move yourself, can you make some suggestions on what to keep in the pack for emergencies? Ron got me a book on how to be Quidditch Captain. I don't really see that happening but it looks to be a good read. Hagrid gave me some really nice dragonhide gloves his dad owned. I'm going to offer them back to him even though they fit almost perfectly. I wouldn't part with anything my dad owned._

_I hope you and Moony are being careful. I would eventually like to see you again so please don't get killed or caught. _

_Once again, be careful, _

_Harry_

_Dear Ginny, _

'It can't really be this difficult. Save it for last.'

_Ron, _

_Thanks for the book and the book jacket. The jacket looks like a real winner and did work well on Hermione's book. Glad you're keeping busy with the twins. What does your mum have to say about consorting with the enemy? I doubt they hexed the robes but checking them out with Flitwick isn't a bad idea. As to the book, I don't know if I'm Captain material and if I am, if I even want it, but there are some interesting plays to study and stuff about group dynamics in a team. Should be a great read._

_Did you have a look at what the Fred and George sent? That phony waiver looks incredible. I need to figure out how to let the Dursleys see it though. I hope they'll buy it. They've left me alone in the house today and I could definitely use more of that._

_Do you remember me telling you about the pensieve in Dumbledore's office? Well Snuffles has acquired one for me and is going to fill it with people's memories of my parents. I can't wait to try it. You and Hermione will have to come with me and see them too._

_And speaking of Hermione, she still answers my letters. You really need to ease off. She's picked up some inexpensive potions refills on her trip if you need any let me know and I'll get them from her._

_Hagrid__ gave me a pair of horntail hide gloves his dad owned. Do you think I should try to give them back? I don't want to hurt his feelings but I mean they were his dad's. I'll hold off sending him a letter of thanks until I hear back from you._

_Since you're asking me to, I will have a talk with Ginny when I see her. Your mum mentioned some plan for us all to get together before King's Cross. Perhaps Ginny could come too and she and I could chat then?_

_See you whenever and wherever that is I hope, if not, see you at King's Cross,_

_Captain Harry, Hah!_

_Dear Hermione,_

_The backpack is really cool. Thank you! I can think of many times I could have used it already and I'm sure it will help with getting to and from classes on time this year. As for the book, well, I hope you won't be too offended if I hold off using it until we get to school. Once there, I promise to give it a good read. _

_Glad you're having a such a nice trip. I think I'm good on my potions refills but I'll check again sometime today. Today will be a great day to do it since the Dursleys have run off on some errands and left me here by myself. Yes!_

_Snuffles is__ getting me a pensieve and is going to try and fill it with memories of my parents. I'd like for you and Ron to come with me sometime to see them too. _

_You know Ron means well but he just has trouble expressing it without making things really, really terrible. Can we call it part of his charm? He actually got me a book too but I'm afraid it wasn't about O.W.L.S. He seems to think I'll be the next Gryffindor Quidditch Captain so he got me a book on team building and leadership. _

_Hagrid__ gave me a pair of horntail hide gloves his dad owned. Do you think I should try to give them back? I don't want to hurt his feelings but I mean they were his dad's. I'll hold off sending him a letter of thanks until I hear back from you. _

_Ron's mum mentioned a plan to get us all together before school starts. Do you think you might forgive him before then? I really miss you two. No definite plans that I know of yet but please say you'll come if you are able._

_Here's hoping, _

_Harry_

_Fred and George,_

_I haven't figured out how to get the Dursleys to accidentally find your waiver but you can be sure I will. Life was so much quieter when they were afraid of me, that is, more afraid of me. Ron seems happy with his new robes. Would you two be more offended if I agreed that he should have them checked by Professor Flitwick or believe you that the robes are safe? _

_Since you two are on the team, what's all this Captain nonsense?_

_Harry_

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I really appreciate the food you sent. I had one of the pies this morning for breakfast and it was unbelievably good as usual. I think I'll have some for lunch and dinner as well and finish up with one of the chocolate cakes. I do hope you are able to arrange something so that Ron, Hermione, and I can spend some time together before school. And Ginny too if she wants. _

_Harry_

_Dear Ginny,_

The toad's butt was mocking him. Harry turned it back around. Its eyes were just as bad. Harry sighed loudly.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your mum says that they are working on a way for Ron, Hermione and I to spend some time together before school starts. If they do manage something, it doesn't seem likely to be at the Burrow. I was wondering if you might like to come too, provided it doesn't turn out to be too unpleasant a location and doesn't clash with any other plans you might already have. Nothing definite yet as far as I know but please consider it._

_Have you any ideas on what to do about Ron and Hermione? They are round the bend if you ask me. I assume you know what I am talking about. It seems to be obvious to everyone but them. Ron recently tried to give me some advice concerning girls and I thought that was hilarious considering his situation. But then it seems I'm no genius on that matter either so I was hoping you might help me in figuring a few things out. _

_I'm sitting here at the moment looking at your gift and I think it is a very good match for my eyes. I'm pleased you remembered the color so well. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

'Wait! Love?' It seemed to have come off the quill by itself. 

'Too much again? Perhaps "affectionately"? Too puppyish. Or "yours"? Too blah. Or "sincerely"? Ditto blah. Or what?' Harry looked back over the other letters he'd just written. He hadn't used "love" with any of those. Had he ever used it?  

'What would Ron do?' 

'Not use "love".'

'So?'

'Love it is.'

Once again, thanks for the compliments and I take "strange" and "weird" as compliments too.

Punkin: I have never actually read a fic where Harry gets dragonhide gloves, pants once (and they were from Charlie) but not gloves. Guess I need to read even more fics but then I have been trying to wean myself off and just read the books themselves in preparation for number 5. For a while there, I was confusing what I had read in the books and what I had read in fics and I really don't want anything to interfere with my OoP experience. As for the Captaincy, I have read on many rumor sites that he will be the Captain and he does seem the only logical choice. I don't know that this fic will last long enough for him to be officially confirmed as such though.

does it matter: I don't feel pressure to update quickly, I simply have a bit of time on my hands these days. I hope to update perhaps twice a week. My unhappiness with the third chapter comes from the subject matter and having to come up with all those other gifts just to get Ginny's in hand. I freakin' hate clichés and did my best to avoid them but there were a couple that seemed obligatory. I was gratified that you noticed an avoidance of them however. Most likely I'll leave the chapter be. As to the Prefecture and Captaincy, I don't know that the fic will last long enough for the school year to start so you might call it a deliberate evasion. I have reasons for not making Harry a Prefect but I think I'll keep them to me for now. I can't recall anything in the books that suggest that there are two Prefects per 5th year and up (who is Percy's female partner?) but I agree that that does seem to be the convention most use.

I plan on this fic continuing only until certain couples are together and I hope to build up a little sensual tension until that happens. Will it all happen before they go to school in a month? Maybe. Probably. Many sub plot hints are more there only for flavor and may only be tied up in an epilog if at all.

I'll shut up now.


	5. Bothered

5. Bothered

Molly Weasley's voice sounded from behind the closed door, "Ginny, are you in there?"

"Yes, mum. Come in. Just looking over some of the school books for this year."

Ginny's mother entered smiling, "Ah, good girl. You're brothers could do with … well, never mind. You have post from Harry."

Ginny looked up from the text and her eyes locked on the letter in her mother's hand. A curious mixture of absolute joy and utter horror swelled in her chest. She slowly got up from her bed and took the letter with a trembling hand.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet but in a tone that implied the gratitude was for much more than handing over a letter. "I know we could have used that money for more practical things."

"Oh posh, Ginny. Things will be a tight for another few weeks but what kind of mother would I be if I didn't at least try to help get my child what she needs?"

"I wouldn't say that we needed to buy it but it just seemed so perfect."

"I wasn't talking about the frog, dear. Harry is a wonderful young man."

Ginny's ears started to redden but she smiled, "It was a toad."

"So it was."

"And you made me go ahead and send it. I would have chickened out."

Ginny's mother gave a loud bark of a laugh at this, "Ginny, I wasn't born a Weasley but I have been one for twice as long as you. No one makes a Weasley do anything they don't want to. Whatever is in that letter, is your doing."

'Oh, God. Why did she have to say that?' The horror of the disappointment that might be in this envelope threatened to overwhelm the joy that Ginny had actually received something from him.

"You worry too much." Molly had easily read her daughter's face, "I've had a letter from Harry too. Professor Dumbledore, your father, and I are working on a way to have Ron and Hermione spend some time with Harry before school. Harry wants to invite you too. He wouldn't have done that if there were anything in there to fret about. Well, I'll leave you to your reading."

Molly closed the door as she left. Ginny bit her lower lip and stared down at the letter. She stepped back over and on to her bed, propped the pillow up against the wall, and then lay against it. She continued to stare and chew her lip for some time. Then she sat up crossed her legs and lay the letter down in front of her and studied her name and address written in his handwriting. Next, she flipped it over and mentally willed the flap of the envelope to open so she wouldn't have to open it with her own hands. Nothing happened. 

"Honestly, some Gryffindor you are, Ginny Weasley." She snatched up the letter, exasperated with herself and lay back onto the pillow. She tore open the envelope violently and pulled out the letter quickly. Ginny hesitated just as she was about to unfold the parchment and it cost her all momentum. She banged the back of her head with soft thuds into the pillow against the wall.

"Ah! This is so stupid!" She took a deep breath, unfolded the letter, and started to read:

 _Dear Ginny,_

_Your mum says that they are working on a way for Ron, Hermione and I to spend some time together before school starts. If they do manage something, it doesn't seem likely to be at the Burrow. I was wondering if you might like to come too, provided it doesn't turn out to be too unpleasant a location and doesn't clash with any other plans you might already have. Nothing definite yet as far as I know but please consider it._

Ginny made a small noise at the back of her throat. "Other plans"? She looked over to the school texts she'd been reading which were pretty much the extent of any plans she had, not that she wouldn't have cancelled just about anything else to accept the invitation. 

_Have you any ideas on what to do about Ron and Hermione? They are round the bend if you ask me. I assume you know what I am talking about. It seems to be obvious to everyone but them. _

Ron was driving her nutters about Hermione as well. When he wasn't raving like a lunatic about Krum, he was mopy and generally unpleasant to be around. Only when he was venting his frustrations working with Fred and George was he apparently tolerable and Ginny wasn't included in that circle. As to ideas, she'd had a few but her mother's declaration about Weasley stubbornness was especially true of Ron and truer still when it concerned Hermione. Not that Hermione was helping matters by going to Bulgaria. Ron was on the verge of tears when he'd told Ginny of Hermione's trip. It had been a long time since Ginny had seen him that upset and her feelings towards Hermione had soured a little at that point. 

_Ron recently tried to give me some advice concerning girls and I thought that was hilarious considering his situation._

'That's a bit unfair, Harry.' She thought defensively, 'It's not all Ron's fault.'

_ But then it seems I'm no genius on that matter either so I was hoping you might help me in figuring a few things out._

What things? Ron and Hermione? Harry and some girl? Cho Chang? Wouldn't that be pleasant? Having to talk with Harry about girls he liked that weren't her.

_I'm sitting here at the moment looking at your gift and I think it is a very good match for my eyes. I'm pleased you remembered the color so well._

Ginny smiled.

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny's eyes widened as she reread the last two words over and over. Did they really mean anything? It was how Bill and Charlie signed their many letters to her, a sign of brotherly affection. But Harry wasn't her brother nor was he really a good friend. He was Ron's best friend and as such she had the unenviable, traditional role as the tagalong little sister which she'd done her best not to play. She reread the whole letter again, knowing now how it ended, some of the meaning seemed to be different, and when she reached the part about her helping him with "figuring a few things out" her stomach had a bit of a flutter. Maybe? No, what could have changed that much?

After the hundredth reading, she decided she needed a second opinion. She went downstairs keeping the letter hidden from any passing brotherly eyes. The house seemed fairly quiet and she found her mother alone, reading _Witch Weekly_ at the kitchen table. Without looking up from her magazine, Molly waved her wand with a soft mutter of words and a tea set moved from the counter to the table, set up for two.

"Did you want to chat, dear?"

"Yes, please. Would you mind reading Harry's letter and telling me what you think?"

Molly smiled and reached into an apron pocket, "Harry being a bit too subtle? Here then, you read mine while I have a go at yours. Only fair." 

They swapped letters and both began to read. Her mother's letter from Harry was short and did ask after as her mother had said but didn't seem to offer anything new. Ginny listened to her mother chuckle, probably as she was reading about Ron and Hermione. Ginny waited patiently after finishing, sipping the tea, as her mother read and reread with a slight smile on her face. As Ginny set her half empty cup down, her mother slid the letter back over to her and retrieved her own.

"So what do you think, mum?"

"It's a very interesting letter. You'll write him back soon of course. Perhaps start a regular correspondence? He did ask for your help with Ron and Hermione."

"I'm afraid I'm making more of it than it is," Ginny was again rereading the last two words of her letter.

"Keep in mind that Harry has not had a lot of affection in his life living with those awful relations of his. You know how they treat him and how they've treated him all his life. Cupboard indeed!" Molly's face was reddening with anger. She calmed herself with a sip of tea before continuing, "My point is that he is unlikely to throw a word such as "love" around. I imagine he took some time deciding to sign his letter that way. He knows what life is like without love. Since he met Ron and Hermione and you and the rest of his friends, he now knows what life is like with love. I think it may mean more to him than anyone else I know. Did you notice how he signed my letter?"

Ginny nodded, slightly uncomfortable that her mother's feelings may have been hurt.

"And you obviously noticed how he signed yours. Well, does it mean that he is declaring undying devotion to you? No. Probably not yet anyway," Molly smiled and Ginny blushed once more. "You're right, Ginny, you shouldn't make too much of it, but then, don't make nothing of it either. It means something. So you help Harry and yourself to find out what that is."

"Thanks, mum," Ginny rose and kissed her mother on the cheek. Then she went back upstairs to write a letter, hopefully longer than one sentence this time.

An hour later, she yelled out into the hall, "Ron, can I borrow Pig?"

*

The next night, Harry's eyes popped open in the darkness of his room, "Shepherds pie? That was bloody wrong."

He lay there for an hour trying to get back to sleep but his mind seemed too full of thoughts to allow it. He wondered what Ron would think of his latest dream or any of them for that matter. Most likely, Ron would find the ones that did not involve Hermione or Ginny very amusing. 

Harry was very certain Ron was having his own Hermione dreams, though probably not involving food all the time. Then again, knowing Ron and Ron's stomach so well, he just might combine his two loves on a regular nightly basis. He doubted Ron would appreciate his own Hermione dreams but then perhaps there was an idea there. Ron was so blinded by the Krum factor that if perhaps another suitor were to announce an interest in Hermione, it might shock Ron into some positive action. Harry could feign some interest in Hermione without too much acting, perhaps those particular dreams of his could be useful for something after all. He dismissed the idea immediately. Things were going to be sticky enough with the Ginny situation. 

Harry knew he was going to have to take things very slowly and very carefully IF he decided to pursue Ginny. There was so much to loose if he mucked it up, Ron's friendship, the affection of the entire Weasley clan, the wrath of six brothers all much larger than himself, and Ginny herself. She was after all the only daughter in a very close family and the youngest to boot. They would probably forgive him eventually if things didn't work out but there would probably be permanent damage. Harry's closeness to the Weasley's was very possibly the most important thing in his life.

His seeker's eye saw the gray puff just before it crashed into the window pane and bounced off. Pig managed to bounce off the window three more times before Harry was able to open the window and let the owl in. Pig dropped off the letters from Ron and Ginny and flew out the window without even a drink of Hedwig's water. Harry turned on his desk lamp and then automatically reached for Ron's first:

_Harry,_

_Expect a longer letter later. Ginny just asked to borrow Pig to send you a letter so I figured I'd scribble a quick note as well. Hope she isn't bothering you too much._

'She's bothering the Hell out of me but not the way you mean.'

_If you don't mind, see if Hermione picked up any dried centipede. I'm out. I'm not going to send her anymore post so please thank her for me. I'm trying to accept the whole Victor business but it's very difficult. I don't trust him and I don't trust myself to keep quiet about it. _

'So now neither one of you is trying to talk to the other? Looks like a wonderful way to patch things up.'

_I'd say you should thank Hagrid for the gloves and make it clear you'll give them back if he should change his mind. Maybe comment on how much your dad's cloak means to you._

'Not bad, Ron. About what I had in mind.'

_All for now,_

_Ron_

Harry set Ron's note aside and picked up Ginny's. He smelled it. There was a faint floral odor. Not like she'd perfumed it but perhaps it was a scent that permeated her room and her things. Harry briefly wondered what Ginny's room looked like before his cheeks started to burn. He propped his pillow against the wall and lay up against it on his bed. Then he carefully opened the envelope so as to tear it as little as possible. 

 _Dear _Harry,__

_I have no other plans and would like very much to be a part of what ever mum and the others come up with. Thank you for thinking to include me._

'I hope Ron doesn't say anything to her as to why he thinks I invited her.'

_Yes, I know what you mean about Ron and Hermione. He's been miserable and is making life similar for the rest of us. But, I don't think it is all his fault. Hermione really seemed to be rubbing Ron's nose in her trip to __Bulgaria__. And now she won't open his letters. No matter what else, they are still supposed to be friends and she isn't acting as such. The obvious first step is to get Ron to send Hermione a letter that isn't totally offensive to her and then to get Hermione to read it and answer. Catching a snitch blindfolded would be easier. _

Harry smiled at the snitch comment and wondered exactly how much Ron was biasing the story to Ginny in his favor. Was Hermione doing the same to Harry? How exactly had Ron got the wrong idea about her trip to the Continent? Hermione was the least deceptive person he knew, but she was also the most precise person he knew. At school, her essays were typically twice as long as assigned so she could fit all the details in. Was it likely she was unintentionally vague enough about her plans that Ron could have come to the conclusions he had? Very likely there was fault on both sides. Then Harry wondered if it would it be breaking Hermione's confidence by telling Ginny she had not gone to Bulgaria? Hermione had only told him not to set Ron straight.

_I'll do what I can on helping you "figure things out" as you say but can you be more specific? What exactly do you want to know?_

'I want to know if you smell as good as your letter. I want to know if your lips are really that soft, if your skin is really that silky, if your hair really feels like that when I run my fingers through it. I want to know everything about you in a million words or less. And mostly, do _ you _ still _ like _ me?"__

_I'm glad you like the toad. Mum and I found it in a cute little curio shop and it made me think of what happened during that silly Valentine's celebration. I think I can laugh about it now but you'll have to try me in person sometime. I hope it gave you a smile at least.  _

Gulp. "Try me in person"? 'Oh my, Oh my, Oh my.'

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry smiled, she had "loved" him back.


	6. An interesting bit of magic

6. An interesting bit of magic

Harry awoke early the next morning with an idea about how to get the Dursley's to read the phony Ministry waiver. He dressed quickly and grabbed the waiver and the £20 note Mrs. Figg had given him. She had told him to buy himself something nice, and if this worked, "nice" would be understatement in the extreme. Harry started to fold the waiver and the money into one another, trying to make it look as accidental as possible. The trick was to leave enough of the banknote showing so that it was easily recognizable. He was probably overdoing it as Uncle Vernon was a greedy bastard, as was Dudley, and they could both smell money but he wanted it to happen today so why not over do it, neither of them was particularly smart. Next, he slipped the folded papers into his back pocket and checked in the mirror that the end of the banknote was clearly visible. He started to head downstairs but then did an abrupt about face to retrieve the fake wand and slipped it in his front pocket.

Harry hadn't taken two steps into the kitchen before he felt the bait taken. He whirled around to find his uncle holding the money and the waiver. His uncle's eyes were focused completely on the money. Harry made an attempt to grab the papers back just to make it look good.

"So, you ungrateful brat! Holding out on me, eh? We feed you and clothe you and put a roof over your head and you hold out on me?" Uncle Vernon's eye was twitching furiously on his purple face.

"Fine! Keep the money but I'll have my Waiver back." 

Uncle Vernon finally seemed to notice the other item in his plump hand. He unfolded the parchment and started reading. It was amusing for Harry to watch his uncle's face transition from red-purple to green-white. 

"What's this nonsense?" his uncle asked quietly.

"It's not nonsense. There is a powerful dark wizard who wants me dead. So I have been given permission to use this," he produced the fake wand from his pocket, "anytime I want." Harry was rather proud of himself that he hadn't lied even to his uncle. There was a dark wizard after him and he could use the fake wand whenever he wanted.

Vernon Dursley's eyes locked onto the wand in Harry's hand. Harry gave it a quick shake and sparks erupted from the tip. Dudley screamed from behind him and ran out of the kitchen with both hands making a feeble attempt to protect his enormous rear end from any pig tail curses. 

"Rubbish," and with that Harry's uncle proceeded to tear the waiver into pieces.

Harry stood there looking in shock at the torn parchment on the floor wondering what to do next. He hadn't expected that at all but then it seemed Fred and George had. The pieces of parchment began to move as if caught up in a small tornado and as they twisted about, they reattached themselves to one another. When the waiver was again whole, it flew into Harry's hand. Smiling triumphantly, Harry looked into his uncle's eyes.

Harry spoke calmly, "I'll make you a deal, Uncle. You three ignore me and I'll ignore you. I will take modest meals after you are all done eating. With any luck we won't see each other for the rest of the month. And no more odd jobs where you get paid for my work."

The purple faced, eye twitching Vernon had returned but he answered quietly, "I suppose that will be tolerable. Only have to put up with you for another week anyway."

"Sorry? A week? Not that that doesn't sound lovely for me as well but what are you on about?"

"Oh we didn't tell you? Petunia has won a two week Norwegian cruise out of one of her magazines. The three of us leave next week. You get to stay with Mrs. Figg. Still sound lovely?" Uncle Vernon was taking great delight in rubbing Harry's nose in the Dursley's good fortune and that Harry wasn't included and that Harry would have to stay with Mrs. Figg who Uncle Vernon knew Harry did not care for.

Harry didn't give a damn about the Dursley's good fortune or not being included in it. He didn't much care for the idea of staying in that house that stank of cabbage and cats but he determined it was a wash as far as being away from his relatives.

"It sounds … good enough." His uncle seemed very disappointed that Harry was that accepting of the situation. Harry decided to start living up to his end of the new deal and left the kitchen to wait for his aunt and uncle at least to finish breakfast. He headed back to his room to write Ginny back.

As he passed by his cousin's room, he saw that the door was cracked open just enough for Dudley to watch him pass by.

"Ooga booga," said Harry with a magic-like wave of his hand. Dudley yelped and slammed the door shut.  

"Thanks guys," Harry chuckled. For the thousandth time, he vowed never to get on Fred and George's bad side. 

'Yet another reason not to screw things up with Ginny. Potter, your talent for dangerous situations is cosmic.'

*

Harry and Ginny were lying in a hammock laughing at Pig as the tiny owl dive bombed garden gnomes. It was a perfect day. Ginny was cuddled up closely to Harry's left side and his arm was around her. He would pull her even closer every few minutes and breathe deeply of her hair. He'd done this many, many, many times now but it was far from getting old to either of them. She would always sigh and he would close his eyes and smile at the wondrous scents playing about in his nose. 

"I should be so mad at you, Harry. Took you long enough."

"I know. I know. I'm quite thick in the head," he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh well, I don't suppose it's all your fault. It took me about four years to even attempt a one on one conversation with you."

"Excellent point! I'm off the hook then."

She slapped his chest lightly with her left hand. "Hah! You really don't know a damn thing about girls do you?"

"You're supposed to help with that, remember?" Harry grabbed the hand she'd just hit him with his free one. He entwined his fingers with hers and then kissed the back of her hand softly. She looked up at him and he down at her. He kissed her lightly freckled nose.

She smirked, "You missed."

He cocked an eyebrow in silent question.

"Lower," she answered.

He smiled, bent over, and kissed her chin.

She shook her head in wonder, "Some Seeker you are. Well, when you want something done right …"

She freed her left hand from his grasp and then grabbed the back of his head, filling the gaps between her fingers with his thick black hair. Then she gently but firmly pulled his mouth to hers. Just as their lips brushed he tried to pull back as a tease but she tightened her grip on his hair and he relented the tease for fear of a bald spot. Their lips pressed gently together and they began to kiss slowly. Every so often one of them would dare to probe the others lips with a timid tongue but only briefly. The weather of this perfect day seemed to be getting much, much warmer.

Harry began to kiss further and further to his left, making his way along her jaw line. Ginny gave out a quiet squeak when he trapped her tiny ear lobe between his front top teeth and his tongue and then pulled away gently.

"Did you say lower?" he whispered. Some unintelligible sound from the back of her throat was her only reply.

He kissed his way down to the creamy, sensitive skin of her neck. Had she really just purred? Harry spent a long time kissing and exploring that area, while being very careful not to leave any marks that might result in merciless teasing or even bodily harm from a few male redheads in the general area. Ginny was squirming erratically trying to get away from Harry and get closer to him at the same time. 

In a supreme demonstration of balance born of several years keeping up with her brothers on broomsticks, Ginny managed to roll over and straddle Harry in the hammock with out dumping them both to the ground. She also managed to pin his arms above his head. She was flushed, hair in disarray, and breathing very hard. 

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"You're in trouble, Mr. Potter."

"I am? For what?" Again with a look of pure and infuriating innocence.

"For lying. It seems you do know something about girls."

He laughed and then he head butted her, his hair cushioning the blow. She looked at him, confused. He hit her again with a ball of gray feathers. Wait. It wasn't Harry hitting her, it was Pig and Ginny wasn't in a hammock with Harry. She was in her room on a lazy afternoon. Pig was darting around like a snitch in a box as Hedwig looked on from the open window's sill in clear disdain for the smaller bird's behavior. Pig had apparently decided to wake Ginny up so that Hedwig could finish the delivery. Hedwig had been perfectly willing to wait or at least "hoot" Ginny awake.

Ginny yelled, "Pig, I don't think I've ever been this ready to kill in my life! Leave now or I'll hex you onto a slow turning spit!"

Ginny sat trying to collect herself. She looked over to Hedwig who seemed to regard her with some sympathy. A quick flap of snowy wings put the owl within reach of Ginny and let the flustered girl remove the letter from the bird's leg. 

"Thank you, Hedwig. Sorry about the yelling," Hedwig nipped at her finger with affection and flew off.

She looked down at the letter with less trepidation than she had the last but there was still hesitation. She closed her eyes remembering the feel of his lips on her. 

"Harry, if you're half that good …" She smiled at the memory but the longing in her heart threatened tears. Would she ever have the chance to find out? She opened her moist eyes and stared at the letter. She opened it quickly:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Then I hope to see you soon if this little get together does happen. Right now in fact, it looks as if it may be just you and me as it seems Ron and Hermione are stuck not talking to each other._

The thought of being alone somewhere with Harry both thrilled and terrified her.

_On the Ron and Hermione thing, you may be right in that it's not all Ron's fault. I've thought about it some more and it seems like you and I have both been subjected to different versions of the story. Hermione did not go to __Bulgaria__. According to her Ron jumped to that conclusion and she let him, and then asked me not to break her confidence with Ron. I don't know if I should be telling you but then after this letter is sent it will be too late. Now I question how Ron could have gotten the situation so wrong unless Hermione managed to direct his thoughts that way to make him jealous? This doesn't sound like Hermione to me but then as I said in my last letter, they are both round the bend._

'I wouldn't have thought that of Hermione either. Does that make me think less of her or more? Probably better they quit sending letters. Maybe when they lay eyes on each other they'll remember they are friends.'

_I don't know if you knew what Fred and George sent me for my birthday but it worked brilliantly. There was a fake Ministry waiver that stated I could do magic and a fake wand that I could wave about and make sparks fly. The Dursleys bought it completely and have agreed to leave me alone and I will do the same for them. _

'Mum will love that. Maybe she'll forgive them for blowing up the stove yesterday.'

_They are also leaving in a week on some cruise they won so I'll see even less of them. It is turning out to be an unusually nice summer. I'll still be glad to get back to school and see everyone, especially you. That is if we don't see each other before then._

Her eyes grew wide, 'Is he flirting with me?'

_As to helping me figure things out all I can say is "you'll have to try me in person."_

'He IS flirting with me!"

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny hopped off the bed and began dancing and giggling around her room with the letter clutched to her chest. Fred and George happened to be walking by the door she had left open for the cross breeze.

"What did you do to her, Fred? She's acting nutters again."

"Wasn't me. Ron maybe? Whoever it was, looks like an interesting bit of magic."

Thanks to everyone for the further encouragement. Had a bit of a block but the dam seems to have burst. Damn dams.

does it matter: Yeah, you definitely made up for it, not that I was holding any ill feelings whatsoever, all reviews, regardless of length, are very much appreciated, the detail and depth of yours are very flattering, you just caught me as I was about to post the next chapter, so I am glad I was able to respond before I uploaded.

I was hoping I would not butcher the whole Ginny POV thing, writing realistically from a female's perspective was a little daunting, especially a teen female's, no offense meant to the teen females out there, I love you gals ;) anyway, hope I pulled it off alright.

In house that full of testosterone, you gotta figure Ginny and her mom are really, really close and I was hoping I didn't butcher that either.

Thanks again for the thoughtfulness and high praise in your comments.

I've pretty much puzzled out the rest of the story so it's just a matter of finding the time and keying it in. 

Eris, Queen of the Shadows: Don't want to spoil it for you but I'm afraid I meant the food/Hermione thing as a subconscious clue to Harry that she was meant for Ron, not that Harry needed any cluing in, so I doubt Harry and Ginny will be "picnicking" any time soon.


	7. Figg’s a witch? Who’d a thunk?

7. Figg's a witch? Who'd a thunk?

Harry was sitting quietly in his room at his desk, elbow on top, chin in hand, smiling at the blue afternoon sky and white clouds. The deal with the Dursleys was holding up and he rarely ever saw them. He would go to Mrs. Figg's house in the morning and the Durlseys would be completely gone from his life for a couple weeks at least. Harry was a little concerned that while at Mrs. Figg's, he would not be able to continue making use of owl post, but if he could manage to outwit Filch for four years of sneaking around Hogwarts, he was confident he could handle the cat lady. He was also concerned that his staying with Mrs. Figg might upset the plans in motion for him and his friends to see each other but if anyone could manage it, it was Professor Dumbledore. So Harry was confident that he would be seeing Ron, Hermione, and Ginny soon enough.

He'd received three more letters from Ron. Harry vaguely remembered listening to something about the stages of grief during one of Petunia's chat shows and Ron's letters reminded him remarkably of that process. Harry could recall that, according to the "expert" on the tele, there were five stages, denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Unfortunately, instead of moving from one stage to the next Ron seemed to be collecting them all and choking on them. He was still in some denial but seemed to now realize and admit (to Harry anyway) that he did like Hermione as something more than a friend. He was still angry as that was just the way Ron was. He had started asking Harry about things he might do to bargain Hermione away from Krum. He was obviously depressed. The second letter had smudges reminiscent of Hagrid's Buckbeak letters, suspiciously tear-like. The last letter had been a masterpiece of self loathing (which was also sadly just the way Ron was), depression (more stains), and acceptance that Hermione would never care for him like he cared for her. It took quite a bit of self control to not just forward the last letter to Hermione, it would have so easily cleared everything up but Harry's sense of honor prevented that action. Self preservation was also a factor in not forwarding the letter as Ron would kill him, really, really kill him, slowly and painfully. Harry felt for his friend and was as supportive and encouraging in his replies as his confidence with Hermione would allow, but he still thought it was mostly Ron's own fault. He was also very sick of being stuck in the middle of their mess.

Hermione had finally replied with a short letter and was willing to be a part of the gathering if it happened but made it clear she would be on a short fuse where Ron was concerned. Harry wasn't surprised that her advice concerning the dragonhide gloves and Hagrid was almost verbatim that of Ron's. He had replied thanking her for her willingness to put up with Ron so that they could all be together. He also put in a request for the dried centipede and decided not to say who it was for. He hoped Ginny was right and things would work out when they laid eyes on each other again. 

Ginny. Harry's smile widened. They had exchanged more letters too, wonderful letters. He picked up the latest, placed it under his nose, and inhaled deeply. Her scent was just kinda yummy. Each letter had been more playful than the last. It was remarkable how much the Ginny that was coming alive in these letters was like the dream Ginny he knew so … intimately. 

Harry's happy thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone pounding his bedroom door.

Uncle Vernon's voice thundered through the door, "Boy! Are you packed for Mrs. Figg's?" 

'So much for being ignored.' "Yes, sir," Harry answered. He'd been packed for three days.

"Right then. Gather it up and be downstairs in five minutes."

"But wasn't I to leave tomorrow?"

The sound of thudding footsteps going down the stairs was the only answer he received. Harry sighed and rose from the desk slowly. He set Hedwig loose with instructions to meet him in Mrs. Figg's backyard behind the greenhouse after dark. His uncle had forbidden him to use his school trunk and his new backpack would take too much explanation so he was making due with an old, taped-up, pink suitcase that belonged to his aunt. As he attempted to pick up the ancient piece of luggage, the handle snapped off and as it landed back on the floor. One of the latches came open and threatened to spill the suitcase's contents all over the floor. At first Harry thought the latch had broken as well but it snapped back closed with little effort. He bent over and grabbed the suitcase by its sides but then had to put it back down to open his bedroom door before again manhandling the case out the door and down the stairs. He was quite sure the luggage difficulties were just the beginning of an unpleasant turn to his summer.

His uncle was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs looking even more annoyed than usual, "About time. Let's go then."

"I thought I wasn't going until tomorrow." Harry readjusted his grip on the bulky luggage.

"We will have too much to do in the morning to worry about with you. We're dropping you off now, one less thing to deal with."

Harry shrugged, luggage and all. Uncle Vernon was obviously disappointed to be denied any argument but started towards the door with a grunt. Harry always got a ride over to Mrs. Figg's house so that either his aunt or uncle could give the old woman a long list of instructions as to how Harry should be handled. Harry didn't mind so much this time as the suitcase weighed a good 30 pounds, Mrs. Figg's house was two streets away, and he was still rather skinny despite the odd jobs this summer. 

They arrived at Mrs. Figg's house just before tea. Mrs. Figg answered the door after the third ring and asked them to come in. The cat odor was gone but only because the cabbage smell was now so overpowering. Harry's eyes began to water the stench was so bad. 

"Well then, I won't tarry, lots to do before morning. Taxi arrives at six you know. Please use the same rules we have discussed in the past." Uncle Vernon then turned to Harry.

"You behave yourself, boy!" Harry's uncle's eyes were watering too but he was smiling malevolently at the fate to which he was consigning Harry. 

Harry said nothing but dropped the suitcase with a loud thump as the huge man spun quickly on his heel and left. Harry was pretty sure he heard his uncle cackling loudly as he strode away up the walk. He attempted to smile at his hostess but it came out as mostly grimace. He supposed he would get use to the stench eventually. After all, Mrs. Figg didn't seem to mind it.

"Go on then, you know where to put your things. Hurry up or we'll be late for tea."

Harry wondered how they could be late for tea when they two would be the only ones participating in the 4 o'clock ritual but then he supposed it was a grown up thing. He trudged up the narrow stairs and left his fashion challenged luggage in the room he normally used when staying in the house. The smell was not quite as horrible there but it still threatened to gag him with every breath. He made his way to the kitchen quickly so as to stay on Mrs. Figg's good side. She poured the tea and served up a plate of cucumber sandwiches but all Harry could taste was the cabbage in the air.

"So Harry, having a nice summer?" The question surprised Harry. In all the time he had stayed with her she'd never shown any interest in the goings on of his life.

"Yes, ma'am," He resolved to keep his answers short and not volunteer anything. Not wanting to let anything slip that might make this unpleasant situation any worse.

"On holiday from St. Brutus is it? Like it there?"

"It's alright I suppose." 'Uh, oh,' Harry flashed back to the Aunt Marge incident. A discussion about this very subject had led to a discussion of his parents which in turn had led to him blowing up his uncle's sister.

"Headmaster Campbell is a good friend of mine." Harry blinked, 'There really is a St. Brutus? Thought Uncle Vernon made the whole thing up.'

"I have asked after you a few times. He's never heard of you." Mrs. Figg took a sip of tea as she gave Harry a look of challenge.

"Oh, I do my best to avoid the attention of the faculty," which wasn't a lie at least where it concerned his real school and he did try he just wasn't too successful.

"Really? Your uncle paints a very different picture of you." 

Harry almost laughed but still managed to keep his face impassive and voice disinterested so that perhaps the subject would change, "I'm making an effort to do better in school," also wasn't a complete lie.

"Admirable. Admirable. Perhaps later tonight we can look at some of my photo albums. I have some new pictures of my youngest Siamese."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry didn't care to look at cat pictures yet again but at least the subject had changed. He did notice that he hadn't seen an actual live cat at this point which was unusual. There were typically at least two in sight wherever one happened to be in this house.

"I bought some rather good tuna steaks today, very fresh. Does that sound alright for dinner?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry doubted whether fish would have enough flavor to cut through the cabbage.

The conversation stopped at that point. Harry gave up on the sandwiches and continued to sip his tea quietly. Mrs. Figg looked up from pouring another cup as if to start the conversation again but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. She seemed very startled by the sound and took a moment before moving to answer it.

"Hello?" She listened for several seconds and then began to smile, "Ah, well it's been some time but it's like riding a br- … a bike." [pause] "I see, two hours you say? Well, I understand of course but I had hoped to ease into the matter a bit slower and have a little more fun with him. I suppose his reaction to a more abrupt presentation should be fairly entertaining." [pause] Mrs. Figg chuckled, "Evil? Perhaps, one must take amusement where one can you know." [longer pause] "Yes, understandable, good thinking too. We'll clear the path. And the other two will still be on the original schedule?" [pause] "Good then. We'll be ready."

Harry had heard every word but kept quiet. Something was happening in a couple hours so he figured she'd be giving him some instructions to make himself unseen as the Dursley's would. He turned to look at Mrs. Figg as she returned the handset to the cradle. She looked at him with a mischievous smile and a glint of mirth in her eye. 

"Hermione will be arriving by floo in two hours. We need to clear the area around the fireplace."

Harry blinked, twice, "Excuse me? Who will do what when?"

"Your friend Hermione will be arriving in two hours. The floo connection has been accelerated to make it more difficult to track. We need to clear the area and cushion it because she's liable to be thrown clear with some force."

"Who are you?" Harry's hand itched for his wand.

She shrugged, "Arabella Figg, your babysitter."

"And you're a witch." Wait. Had Dumbledore mentioned her once? 

"And I'm a witch."

"Bloody Hell," muttered Harry and then took another sip of tea.

Mrs. Figg smiled, "Good and proper British understatement. I must say I am impressed. I was hoping for more of a reaction though. It's been some time since I had the opportunity to twist the tail of a Gryffindor."

"All these years, why didn't you say anything?" anger was creeping into Harry's voice. If she wanted a reaction, who was he to disappoint?

"It wasn't my place. My charge was to keep watch over you when you left the protective wards of the Dursley's home. I had to keep the confidence of your aunt and uncle and I couldn't risk telling you anything as young as you were. Children under eleven are notoriously bad at keeping secrets. To be fair, you haven't been to stay with me since you were off to Hogwarts and those odd jobs didn't allow any time to chat," She started to leave the kitchen, "Please help me with the furniture in the sitting room?"

She motioned for him to help with a table and rocking chair near the fireplace and continued, "I couldn't make it too pleasant for you either. Knowing the Dursley's, I was fearful if they thought you enjoyed staying here they would have found another sitter."

"Yes, that's very likely. So you're not just a crazy cat lady?"

"My family would say I'm certifiable and in fact they tried to do so at one time. As to cats, I really don't care for them at all, such haughty creatures," she made a face.

"You made me and yourself spend hours of looking at photo albums of animals you don't care for? Why? And where are all the cats that used to live here?"

"There were never any cats that lived here. I own nine registered kneazles and have glamoured them to look like ordinary cats. Now kneazles are admirable creatures. I have always used them in my work, simply wonderful for sniffing out unsavory sorts. They are all out now on patrol and will find me quickly if they detect anything suspicious. The photo albums just helped the illusion with any visitors I might have, such as you."

Harry looked at her confused, "Did you know my parents or something? Why would you live here as a muggle just to watch me for fifteen years?"

"Fourteen years dear. It wasn't much of a sacrifice. After my Reggie was killed, the magical community lost most of its appeal. I wanted peace and quiet. So when Albus asked for volunteers to protect you. I volunteered."

"I suppose I should thank you then?" Harry wasn't sure he was up to thanking her just yet.

"Not at all, I felt I owed you after you defeated Voldemort. He was the one who killed my husband."

"I didn't do anything but let him try and kill me. My mother was the one who really defeated him."

"Then I was paying a debt to her, regardless, I feel we are on even ground. Would you mind fetching the cushions and pillows from that sofa there and your bed? I'm afraid your Hermione is in for a rough landing."

Harry objected, "She isn't "my" Hermione. She's just Hermione."

"Little touchy on the subject aren't you?" Mrs. Figg chuckled making Harry blush and further convicting him, however wrongly.

Harry decided to change the subject and remembering the phone conversation he overheard, "So then Ron and Ginny are coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, around tea time. Rather a nuisance that, nothing should interfere with tea."

"And we'll be staying here?"

"Oh, Goodness no! I don't know if I'll be able to bear the stench for just tonight, never mind a fortnight."

"You notice the smell?" Harry was incredulous.

The old woman snorted a laugh, "I have a nose, Harry, though at the moment I wish I did not."

"But what is it then? Can't you charm the odor away or something?"

"I've got five cauldrons bubbling away in the cellar. In the past I only bothered with one or two but as you know things have become more complicated. Each of them is a part of the protection for this house and they all smell like boiling cabbage. There is a Clouding Mist which interferes with location spells. There is an Immobulus Mist which prevents those not keyed to it from moving around inside. There is a Nebulous Mist which interferes with the proper functioning of wands and any other items meant to focus magic, damned inconvenient but there you are. A Shield Mist which should protect the house from any magic directed towards it from outside. And the last is an experimental Mist that should react very painfully with anyone bearing the Dark Mark, your Professor Snape's help was invaluable with that."

Harry scowled, "He is most definitely not "my" Professor Snape."

She smiled knowingly, "He doesn't seem to like you much either. It was only at Dumbledore's insistence that he helped. He wouldn't even do it for me as a courtesy to a fellow Slytherin."

"You're Slytherin?!" Harry laughed. "A Slytherin's been watching over me for fourteen years?"

"If it makes you feel any better I married a Gryffindor," Mrs. Figg smiled.

Harry laughed even harder at that, though he didn't know exactly why. He left to get the pillows from his bed and the sofa cushions and placed them where he guessed Hermione would land. Mrs. Figg started a fire the muggle way so that they would be ready for their visitor. Mrs. Figg then sat on the relocated rocker and Harry grabbed a stool from the corner of the room.

"So why do these Mists smell like cabbage?"

"All potions smell like cabbage no matter what the ingredients are. That is to say about 11 out of 12 do. It's one of those strange truths of the universe that just is. You probably haven't noticed it before because of how drafty the potions classroom is. It's that way for a reason."

"So do you really know Headmaster Campbell?"

"Who?"

"St. Brutus?"

"Oh that. Just twisting your tail. Used to be a favorite hobby of mine, Gryffindor tail twisting, until I twisted the wrong one and he got even by marrying me. I don't know a bloody thing about St. Brutus."

Harry smiled and decided that this was one Slytherin he could like even if she did enjoy teasing Gryffindors. It was very strange that here was someone he had known his entire life but was just now really meeting.

"So where are we going if we aren't staying here?"

"Back to the Dursley's once we're sure they've left and your other friends have arrived. It's the safest place for you, and your friends, for that matter. And it doesn't stink to high Heaven."

Harry liked the irony. Five witches and wizards running around 4 Privet Drive with the run of the place. His aunt and uncle would surely have a seizure if they knew.

"Was it arranged that they won that cruise?"

Mrs. Figg gave Harry an appreciative look, "Very good dear. That was the part of the plan I least cared for. To give those people anything just seems wrong, but we did need them out of the way and Albus wouldn't let me petrify them for a week or so."

"Perhaps they'll all get sea sick." He offered hopefully.

She smiled with a faraway look in her eye, "Perhaps. In fact, I think I can guarantee it. Maybe food poisoning as well? Ah, wait, sea sickness with a ship board quarantine thrown in, just the thing to keep them away from us and miserable until after you leave for Hogwarts." She definitely was a Slytherin or a long lost relative of Fred and George.

"When your Hermione arrives she will be immobilized. I'll need to get a hair or two from her and then go pop it into the correct cauldron. Then she'll be able to move about. She's been warned so she shouldn't be too out of sorts. She'll be aware and able to hear so you should talk to her while I take care of the cauldron business."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry decided not to take the "your Hermione" bait again. He started to ask why he or uncle Vernon hadn't been immobilized but then he figured she'd had ample opportunity over the years to get hair from each of them.

They chatted for another hour and a half about some of the adventures he had had at Hogwarts before the flame in the fireplace suddenly blossomed to four times its original size and turned green. First, a large trunk flew out of the fire and just missed Harry's shin. Then Hermione tumbled out and landed right in the middle of the cushions Harry had placed in the floor. For someone considered to be the smartest witch of her year, she had not chosen her floo travel clothing very well. Her peach colored dress was now hiked up over her head revealing her white knickers underneath. She had obviously tanned a lot on holiday and the darkened skin of her legs and belly was set off very nicely by the lacy white underwear. Harry's eyes were in real danger of leaving his head. Mrs. Figg moved over to Hermione and pulled her dress down to a more modest arrangement but only just and mostly only to snatch a couple hairs from the younger witch's head. Mrs.Figg then left the room for the cellar.

Harry knew he was supposed to talk to Hermione and assure her that everything was fine but at the moment he was still in shock and frozen as much as she. After several moments, he was able to shake his head clear of the image of lacy white knickers surrounded by bronzed female flesh and took a single step towards her when he was again stunned to inaction. Hermione had not been entirely truthful about her lack of a growth spurt this summer. In fact, she had had two obvious ones and the dress she wore was just low cut enough to present these developments for all to judge. Harry gave them a very favorable judgment.

Harry screwed his eyes shut and counted to three. When he opened them he moved and kneeled to Hermione's side and started talking to her, though he kept his eyes locked on the fire which had returned to its orange-red hue and normal size. 

"It's alright, Hermione. Mrs. Figg should have you unfrozen in just a tick. Sorry about the hairs, I imagine that hurt a bit. I hope the floo wasn't too rough. I heard they sped it up to make it more difficult to track and that's why you and your luggage came out so fast."

Hermione was suddenly unfrozen and jumped to a standing position. She quickly adjusted her dress while blushing furiously. This adjustment consisted of pulling the dress down so that it now reached below her knees. Unfortunately for Harry the motion seemed to emphasize her upper body attributes all the more. 

"Hi Harry. It's good to see you again." She hugged him close and he felt her softness press into him. He only hoped his parts that were not so soft at the moment were not returning the favor. 

"You too," When they separated from the hug, Hermione's blush seemed to have moved to Harry.

Mrs. Figg came back into the room, "Ah, Ms. Granger. Able to move about then I see. I'm Arabella Figg, your hostess. Harry? Are you alright? You look a bit peaked."

"I'm alright. I think perhaps the Mists' fumes are getting to me."

Mrs. Figg bit into her lower lip, not quite able to suppress a smile, "Yes, of course. Well it's getting near time for dinner. You two catch up while I sort things out in the kitchen. We'll have a bite and maybe chat a bit."

Harry gathered up the cushions and the pillows from the floor and took them back to the sofa. Hermione followed him and they both sat down. Harry plastered a pleasant smile on his face and sat close enough to her so that if he kept looking at her face he couldn't see below her neck. He also grabbed up one of the pillows taken from the upstairs bed and casually but strategically hugged it to himself. He hoped it looked like he was just doing it for the purpose of comfort.

"You look very nice Hermione. I'd say the Continent agrees with you. Did you make it home or come straight from there?" 'Keep those eyes up, Potter!'

"I made it home but only just the day before yesterday. Professor Lupin stopped by our house to explain all the arrangements, security was too tight for owls. Then the schedule changed because of some mix up with the floo connections and Ministry contacts and here I am today instead of tomorrow." 'He's acting odd. Sitting a bit close too.'

"I am glad you're here. Are things any better between you and Ron?" 'It's just cleavage, you idiot! Stop ogling her!'

She sighed heavily, "No, can we save that for tomorrow? I'm really too tired to deal with anything about him." 'I'm so nervous about seeing him tomorrow. I know I won't sleep tonight.'

Harry shrugged, "OK with me but… never mind. How was Professor Lupin? Did he mention anything about Sirius?" 'If she doesn't want me to ogle then why did she wear that damn dress?'

"I asked but he couldn't say. He really didn't stay long other than to tell me what the plan for all this was. So that's Mrs. Figg, your old babysitter? Professor Lupin mentioned her. Isn't it amazing she's been a witch all this time?" 'Harry's really nervous. He keeps trying to hold my eyes with his. What's that about?'

"She seems like a completely different person now that the truth is out. I guess it was all a part of her act to get the Dursleys to trust her. I'm alright with it I suppose." 'Calm down. Keep looking at her eyes, not her chest. Her eyes, not her chest. You can do this. She's your friend. She's just Hermione.'

"It really does stink in here. They told my parents and me about the Mists so that we'd all feel better about all the precautions that were being taken. It sounds really fascinating. I'd like to see the cauldrons and recipes but I'll also be very glad to get out of here." 'Maybe he took that kiss on the cheek at the train station too seriously? Oh my, does he fancy me now?'

"I know what you mean. It'll probably be the first time I'll be happy to be back at the Dursleys." Harry laughed inwardly, if he was having this much trouble with the "new" Hermione, 'Ron's a bloody goner.'

Mrs. Figg's voice sounded from the kitchen, "Alright you two, come on."

Harry followed Hermione towards the kitchen. He had to leave his protective pillow on the sofa because it would just look odd carrying it about everywhere. Fortunately, the need for it had subsided. Unfortunately, Harry made the mistake of looking down to another one of Hermione's improved features, her wonderfully shaped bum that swayed just so as she walked. 

'Oh bugger, she's got one of those too.'

He sat down to the table and quickly placed the napkin in his lap, for reasons other than etiquette. He clapped his hand to his mouth and blew air through his fingers. He was actually frightened of what delightful perversities his dreams would include tonight. 

Hermione was also frightened as it seemed to her the wrong boy of their little group now had an interest in her and she wasn't on speaking terms with the right one.

You guys are great. Thanks again for the encouragement.

Life, Love Sanity: yes, I'm a little concerned how the above chapter (and the next #8) will read as I try to get the group assembled, so I hoped I figured it out OK.

Bandy: thanks for the kind acknowledgement, my belated sympathies for your loss.

does it matter: where do I come up with the dreams? Red wine, red meat, and testosterone I suppose, mostly the wine though

no letters or dreams with this installment so I hope you aren't too disappointed, just trying to get the whole crew over to the Dursleys as quickly as possible, I have two very specific scenes in mind, one of which I hope will be very funny and one of which I hope to bury the needle of the fluff meter perhaps even pluck a ditty on some heartstrings.

plaidphoenix: sorry you wanted more Dursleys with that one but you can blame Ms. Rowling for that, she fashioned them so despicably I don't trust myself to write much about them and maintain my fluff setting at 11, I hate them so much I want to give them all a flesh eating bacteria or put a rabid werechihuahua down Vernon's pants and that isn't exactly fluffy, it's best I keep it short and bittersweet where those people are concerned or some really vile crap will happen.


	8. Trepidations

8. Trepidations

The meal looked wonderful but it all tasted like cabbage. Still, all three diners made an effort to eat as well as carry on pleasant dinner conversation. Both Harry and Hermione were being rather obvious about not looking at each other. Harry was not looking at Hermione because she was now far enough away that looking at her face would also allow him to easily look lower and probably get caught doing so. Hermione was not looking at Harry because she didn't want to encourage what she feared might be going on with his feelings towards her. When both teens had their heads down in their plates, Mrs. Figg had to exert great effort not to burst out laughing. The Slytherin in her allowed her to easily wipe the mirth away and replace it with polite coolness when either of her dining companions addressed her. She was enjoying the show immensely. They were, after all, Gryffindors.

After the meal was done, Mrs. Figg insisted that they remain at the table for some after dinner beverages. She claimed it was a dining tradition in her family but the truth was she was enjoying herself too much to let the spectacle end so soon. She cleared the dishes which left Harry and Hermione in a bit of a bind because they could no longer stare at their plates instead of each other. They both decided to watch what Mrs. Figg was doing and Hermione even offered to help but was denied by their hostess. 

Mrs. Figg had some sympathy and returned relatively quickly with a huge tray of bottles of varying size and color. Harry looked at the selection and was surprised to see bottles of various muggle and wizard spirits and wines as well as butterbeer. He looked at Mrs. Figg with a curious expression and she smiled back at him.

"Pick whatever you like dear. Nothing here is terribly strong and we'll only have one or two."

Harry almost tried some of Merlin's Own Mead but grabbed a butterbeer instead. He missed the flavorful beverage and hoped it was strong enough to be tasted through the Mists. Hermione also grabbed one and began to talk about her recent trip.

Harry took his first sip and smiled. It was as wonderful as he remembered. He closed his eyes and continued to nurse the cold bottle as Hermione droned on about Belgium, Switzerland, Spain, and Portugal. No doubt Mrs. Figg was bored silly but listening to Hermione go on and on and on some more about her travels had a strangely calming effect on Harry. It was like he was back at school or better still in Hogsmead at the Three Broomsticks with her and Ron by his side. Hermione was, of course, being Hermione and going into every last detail of the things she'd seen and done on holiday. 

As Harry finished his second butterbeer, relaxing to the sound of Hermione's voice, he risked another look at her. Amazingly, she was simply his best friend again. Not a chest or a bum to be ogled. She was "just Hermione." A grin of pure joy broke out on his face as a spell seemed to be broken. Yes, she had changed in the past few months, darker skin with just a hint of freckles across the bridge of her nose, slightly more filled out in a womanly way but not nearly so much as it had seemed after the shock of her revealing arrival. He had now had a chance to calm down, to get used to her again, and remember exactly who this girl was and what she really meant to him. She was his friend and only that.

He snorted into his empty bottle, 'Ron is still a goner though.'

"Did you say something dear?"

"No, ma'am. Does anyone mind if I take the last butterbeer?"

"There's more in the icebox so go right ahead."

Hermione backed up from the table and stood, "Well, I'm exhausted. I think I'll go to bed."

She hesitated for a moment but then walked to Harry and bent over to give him a hug, "G'night, Harry. See you in the morning."

Harry embraced her and felt none of the discomfort he had earlier, the happiness was evident on his face, "Good night, Hermione. Pleasant dreams."

Hermione gave him a weak smile and her eyes seemed to moisten at the expression of joy on Harry's face, 'Please, Harry. Not me.' 

She turned to the old witch who was quietly sipping her fire whiskey, "Mrs. Figg, thank you for having me."

"Not at all dear. Your room is the second on the right from the top of the stairs."

Hermione turned and left as Harry grabbed the last bottle of butterbeer. 

"She's a pretty girl."

"Yes, she is," Harry responded matter-of-factly.

"And you're very sure she's not "your Hermione"."

Harry smiled and looked directly into Mrs. Figg's eyes to carry the point, "Very sure." 

"Seems a shame though, pretty girl like that."

"Well then, here's hoping Ron stops being a git." Harry gestured with his bottle to the door, "And her too I suppose."

"Ah, I see. It seemed during dinner that…"

"Well, it just took me a while to get used to her again. She has changed since I last saw her. I'm alright now."

Mrs. Figg prodded on, "I imagine her entrance from the floo was … thought-provoking."

Harry shrugged. He knew she was engaging in that favorite hobby of hers again and was determined not to be baited.

"I also imagine tomorrow's arrivals will be equally stimulating if things are as you say with Ron and Hermione. And what about Ron's little sister, Ginny is it?"

"What about her?" he answered quickly.

A little too quickly. Mrs. Figg's eyes flashed with triumph and delight. 

"Will you and she have to spend time together if the other two manage to stop being gits?"

Harry shifted in his seat, "I suppose."

"And how do you feel about having to keep the young one occupied while the other two are off together?"

"It's not like she's a child, not even a year younger than me! Ginny's an incredible person! We'll have a fantastic time together!"

"I'm sure," she smirked into her drink. "Good night, Harry."

'Damn, she got me again.'

*

They had warned her it would be a rougher journey than usual. The floo connection had been accelerated to make it more difficult to track who was going where even though tracking such things was difficult to begin with. Ginny noticed that she wasn't passing many gratings as she had been so she guessed she was entering into a muggle area where gratings would be fewer which meant she was getting closer to her destination and Harry. Her stomach tightened on an already nauseous feeling. She was terrified of finally seeing Harry after all the mail they'd exchanged. Yes, it was wonderful at the time but now, now she was going to have to deal with him in person. Would they pick up where the last letter had left off? Would she be able to string two syllables together while trying to have a one on one conversation? Had he forgotten how plain looking she was and would he be disappointed when he saw her? Would he at least like her hair this long? She was taller now anyway, guys liked tall girls, right?

In the distance she saw her path center on one grating and she guessed her floo was almost over. She tumbled out of the fireplace and careened right into Harry and they both tumbled to the floor. She blushed furiously and stammered an apology but he laughed it off. As he helped her to her feet there seemed to be something very wrong. Was he standing up? Yes, he was. Was she standing on something? No, she wasn't. Oh no! She was almost a whole foot taller than he. She had grown quite a bit this summer and he had not. He may have actually shrunk. This wasn't going to work. They couldn't be together like this. 

Ginny's eyes popped open for the forth time that night. She was back in her room in her bed and getting absolutely no sleep. In the first dream, her correspondence with Harry had all been a joke played on her by Malfoy and he had plastered copies of her letters all over Hogwarts so that everyone could laugh at her for believing Harry actually liked her. In the second, she had arrived at the Figg woman's house to find a note from Harry that he'd gone to visit Cho and that she should try to have fun there without him. In the third, she'd actually managed to kiss him only for it to be completely awful for both of them and they decided to never do it again. She groaned and turned over in her bed, pulling the pillow around her ears. She and Ron weren't leaving until tomorrow afternoon. Maybe she would be able to manage a couple hours of sleep before then.

*

Hermione was leaning against the headboard of the bed reading her O.W.L. workbook. Someone cleared their throat from the door of the room. She looked over to see Ron leaning against the jamb, smiling. 

"Ron, you're early. I didn't expect you until tomorrow."

Ron shrugged and said nothing. He pushed off the doorway and walked over to the bed. He brushed the covers down before sitting near her feet. She pulled her legs in closer to her body to increase the space between her toes and his thigh. Ron scooted closer to her to take the space back away from her.

"Ron, what are doing? I'm not going to take any of your foolishness you know!"

Ron still said nothing. He stared at her and smiled. After a time, he slid off the bed and moved to stand next to her while she remained on the bed. He reached his hand up and began to run his index finger along her jaw line. Hermione looked up at the tall boy as he studied her mouth and traced the contours of her face with his finger.

"Ron, what are-" But Ron moved the finger from her face to his lips in a sign for her to be quiet and, miraculously, she obeyed. He moved that same finger to her lips and started to rub them lightly. She closed her eyes, savoring his touch. Then the finger was gone. There was a slight breeze of hot breath on her chin before she felt his lips press to hers. They gracefully rolled over onto the bed so that he was on top of her, his hands in her hair, her hands kneading the quivering muscles of his back. 

"Oh Ron!" she moaned into his mouth.

"Who?!" 

She opened her eyes and Harry was looking down on her, his face full of hurt.

Hermione opened her eyes again and she was alone in the bed in the middle of the night wondering what the Hell she was going to do about the triangle she now seemed to be in.

*

Ron motioned for Hermione to sit on the small bench in Mrs. Figg's greenhouse, "Hermione, I'm sorry about the letters I sent you. I really didn't think when I was writing them and was thinking even less when I posted them." 

"They really were unfair Ron," she sat as he instructed but avoided looking at him.

"I know. I've got no right to tell you who you can and can't visit. I was … I was jealous," he picked at a thorn on a bush of pink roses.

"Jealous? Of what?" she had turned to face him with that admission.

"Of Krum, of course. He's got everything, money, fame, a quidditch career, but mostly I was jealous because he's got you."

She reached to grab his left hand with both of hers, "But he doesn't have me, Ron. I never went to Bulgaria. Victor is a very nice person, but he and I will never be more than friends."

"Didn't go? But you said you did. Why?" he looked down at her confused.

"I'm sorry but you just made me so mad with those letters. I wanted to teach you a lesson but I didn't really care to go all the way to Bulgaria to do it."

"So you lied?" there was no anger in his voice.

"Yes," she answered in a quiet voice.

"You, Hermione Granger, lied," he said again as if some law of nature had been broken, but then they had become friends in the first place partly because she had lied about the troll business at Hogwarts.

"Yes," she answered in a quiet, guilty voice.

"That's so brilliant!" he shouted happily.

"You're not mad?!"

"I'm too bloody happy to be mad."

She shook a finger at him, "Ron, don't swear."

"I am sorry, Hermione. About the letters I mean, not the swearing, but I'll try to do better with that as well, if you'll consider forgiving me for the other."

She stood up and held out her hand for a shake, "It's alright Ron. I want to be friends again too. I'm sorry for lying to you."

"We were never not friends." He accepted her handshake but it didn't seem enough.

They moved together somewhat awkwardly for a hug. Ron's nose was in her hair, it smelled of cinnamon. Hermione's face was snuggled into his chest. He pulled her closer and tighter. She began to back away. He feared he'd made her uncomfortable with his firm embrace but she stopped and looked up at him. She licked her lips and their shiny wetness was simply too inviting. Ron bent down and kissed her lightly before he opened his eyes and smiled into the darkness of his room. He really did enjoy the more explicit dreams about her, especially the ones where she used food so imaginatively, but the ones where they just kissed seemed so much more real. The smile faded quickly with the thought that he would never really kiss her. He would never be anywhere near that close to kissing her, but he would not let the tears come this time. He would see her tomorrow (or was it later today?) and he needed to start being strong. His set his jaw in determination, he would be her friend if that was all he could have from her, if it was the only way to be near her. 

*

The bath was warm and fragrant. Tiny jasmine scented bubbles sizzled quietly on the sides of the tub. Harry lay back with his eyes closed, smiling dreamily. 

"Hey, wake up! Come on, you promised!"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny looking back at him over her bare shoulders. Her long, red hair was pinned up with a few free wisps floating about and the creamy skin of her back was obscured here and there by blobs of bubbles.

"I guess I did. So what's this then?" he pulled a large brush from under the bubbles.

"It's an exfoliation brush."

"And we need this why?" he looked at it suspiciously while turning it in his grip.

"To help keep my skin soft and silky."

"Ah, well anything for the cause. Just scrub then?"

"Mmmm, you scrub my back and I'll …"

"Yes?"

"Return the favor somehow."

"I'll make a list."

"The water isn't getting any warmer you know."

"Yes mistress, I'm your most obedient eunuch." Harry started scrubbing methodically with the brush.

"I rather like the "mistress" part but don't much care for the other."

"Hey! You just mind your hands!" 

"Just checking. No eunuchs around here."

Harry continued scrubbing for several minutes and then decided he'd had enough. He tossed the brush end over end in a high arch over the side of the tub and pulled Ginny backwards so that he was lying back against the tub wall and Ginny lying against him. He nuzzled her ear as his hands ran lazily over her arms and belly and breasts. She sighed heavily and began stroking lazy circles on his thighs with her fingers.

"I am so in love with you, Ginny."

Harry awoke and fell out of bed in the early morning light, "I am?!"

Here's a kind of a short one but I'll have waaay too much time this weekend so I'll update at least once and probably twice then.

rachnmi: here's a couple dreams for you

Angel: hope this settles some of your worries about where this is going


	9. Gang's all here

9. Gang's all here

"Good morning, Harry. Sleep alright?" Mrs. Figg was coming in the front door as Harry descended the stairs in jeans and a black t-shirt. 

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, unconsciously rubbing his bruised bum.

"You'll be happy to know that the Dursleys have gone and we can go over there as soon as you and Hermione gather your things."

"But Ron and Ginny aren't here yet."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't stand another hour in this house the way it is. The Mists are just too overwhelming. I have arranged to have Ron and your Ginny flooed directly to the Dursleys."

Harry almost protested the "your Ginny" but just smiled. He very much liked the sound of it. 

Harry nodded, "I heard Hermione in the bathroom. I'll go let her know the change in plans and bring my suitcase down. It's already packed."

Harry turned and went back up the stairs. He literally ran into Hermione as she was coming out of the bathroom in her dressing gown. She looked very uncomfortable as he tried to steady her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright there, Hermione? Sorry, didn't mean to knock into you like that."

"Yes, I'm fine." She shrugged his hands off as gently as she could.

"Mrs. Figg says we're leaving for the Dursley's as soon as we can, and Ron and Ginny will floo directly there."

"OK, I'll be down in a few." 

She had avoided his eyes for the whole brief exchange but he could tell how uncomfortable she was and that she'd had little sleep. 

'Probably just nervous about seeing Ron again.'

Harry deposited his suitcase on the front porch and thought about asking Hermione if she needed help with her trunk. He felt a bit guilty that he hadn't helped with it last night but she'd left the table so quickly he hadn't thought to offer. As it turned out, Hermione had not bothered to carry the whole trunk upstairs, she'd just grabbed what she needed and left the rest where the trunk had landed on arrival. Without asking Harry dragged her trunk out on to the porch next to his luggage. It was a very warm day but Harry decided to sit outside on top of his case and wait for his companions. Hermione poked her head out of the door with a look of relief when she spotted her trunk. She was wearing a white blouse with a plaid skirt which hid her improved form a little more than yesterday's dress. She proceeded to put her night clothes and toiletries into the trunk and then sat down on top of it. She had a look of intense concentration on her face that Harry was very familiar with, to which he smiled. She seemed to be struggling with wanting to say something.

"Something wrong, Hermione?"

"Harry, I –" but Mrs. Figg walked out of the house with a small bag over her shoulder.

"Ready all?"

Harry and Hermione nodded in unison. Hermione seemed both relieved and irritated at the interruption. Mrs. Figg looked out across the front yard where two of her "cats" had appeared on either side. She nodded at them and they dipped their heads in response. She gave a quick look around before drawing her wand and silently waving it in the direction of Harry's suitcase and Hermione's trunk.

"There. I'm afraid I don't have a car so we'll have to walk. Shouldn't weigh too much now." Mrs. Figg began to walk towards the street.

Harry gave his suit case a tug and it only weighed a few pounds. He gave it over to Hermione and took up her trunk which weighed just a little more but was much bulkier. They followed Mrs. Figg.

"Where's your backpack? Why didn't you use it?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I did. I mean, I am. It's in the trunk, all my books are in it you see."

"Ah, of course. Had to be a very logical reason," he smiled. 

She smiled back but then wiped it quickly from her face. Harry started to wonder if he'd done something wrong. She was almost acting as if she were angry with him. As they walked, Harry spotted the two "cats" he'd seen before keeping pace with them, one about fifty yards in front and one an equal distance to the rear. It was a hot day and even with the luggage magically lightened, they began to tire quickly. All three were panting when they eventually stopped in front of the Dursley's house.

Mrs. Figg looked around again checking with her "cats" and giving a quick look herself before she pulled out her wand and waved it at the house. She then held out her free hand, palm up and pointed her wand there. A six inch crystal cube appeared in her hand with a miniature rendering of the Dursley's house inside, lawn and all. 

"What's that for?" Harry asked.

"This is an exact copy of the house as it is right now down to the last speck of dust and blade of grass. I will be making some modifications to the house so that you will all be more comfortable saying here and there is always the possibility that something may get broken by accident or otherwise. With another wave of the wand I can use this copy to make sure everything goes back to exactly the way the Dursleys left it."

"Cool!"

Mrs. Figg smiled, "But you still have to live there Harry, so no wanton destruction just for destruction's sake."

"How do you do that, Mrs. Figg?" Hermione nodded at the cube.

"Do what dear?"

"Magic without an incantation. You didn't use one when you lightened the luggage either."

"Oh, that. Well the use of an incantation is really just a technique to get one's mind properly focused. Surely you've seen Albus do magic without using incantations?"

"Yes, or a wand for that matter."

"Well, that's a little trickier. Getting your mind properly focused just takes a little practice. Focusing the actual magic without a wand takes quite a lot more. Latin is used around here as it is a dead language that no one actually uses for conversation. Therefore your mind has to think a bit harder about what the words actually mean than if you were to use your native tongue. You didn't really think Latin predated magic did you?"

"I suppose a wizard could have invented Latin," Hermione thought aloud.

"And eastern wizards? The Chinese? The Japanese? Do you think they use Latin?" Mrs. Figg countered.

"I suppose I never really thought about it at all," she answered with the shame only she would feel of having to admit of not having thought on a subject.

"It's a nice crutch to learn with initially, but I think it's a handicap eventually. Especially when dueling. You're actually telling your opponent your intentions. How foolish is that?" 

To emphasize the point she banished the crystal cube wordlessly back to her house or at least that's where Harry assumed it went. Hermione was looking very unhappy with this new information. Mrs. Figg had just said that incantations were a crutch which was another word for cheat in Hermione's mind. This meant if Hermione was using them and she was, she was cheating. Unacceptable.

They walked up to the front door and Mrs. Figg again silently waved her wand. Hermione scowled as the door unlocked and opened.

Mrs. Figg looked over with an arched eyebrow and smiled at the younger witch. "Hocus Pocus?" she offered after the fact. 

"Hmph," an exasperated Hermione pushed into the house and set her trunk down with an almost imperceptible stomp of her foot.

Harry was trying hard to bite back a laugh at Mrs. Figg's smirk. She had a talent Malfoy would kill for that was for sure. He followed her inside and he dropped Hermione's trunk next to his suitcase. Mrs. Figg walked off leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the foyer.

"You're just encouraging her, getting upset like that," Harry spoke through the side of his mouth.

"I know. She really knows how to get you where you live though," Hermione whispered back.

Remembering the way Mrs. Figg had baited him on Ginny, "She does that."

There was an uncomfortable silence until Harry decided to break it, "Why are you angry with me Hermione?"

"What?! I'm not –"

But Mrs. Figg interrupted yet again, "There now. All cleaned up."

Harry was confused in that the older lady didn't look any cleaner but then he noticed the view down the hall was very different than it used to be. He walked slowly down the short hall taking in the change. The great room was much greater than it used to be, about twice the size in fact. The dozens of Dudley photos were gone. The items of furniture had doubled in quantity and tripled in comfort. It reminded Harry a little of the Gryffindor common room. The fireplace had been unblocked for Ron and Ginny to arrive in a few hours. There was plenty of space for them to do so and it was well covered by pillows and blankets. There was also a large sofa and a coffee table in front so there would be a comfortable place to sit and wait for Ron and Ginny. She'd done a job on the kitchen and upstairs as well. The kitchen was also doubled in size and well stocked with muggle and wizard foodstuffs alike. The upstairs had been completely transfigured from three relatively tiny bedrooms into two huge bedrooms of equal size both with their own bath. One room had a slight touch of lace to and one could assume that it was meant for the girls. Only two large poster beds per room were evident however.

"Shouldn't there be five beds Mrs. Figg?"

"No, Harry. I won't be staying here. Once the cauldron fires are doused, the Mists at my house should be gone very quickly and it will be my pleasant little house again."

"You're going to leave us here alone?" Hermione sounded a little frightened by this.

"I'll leave once Ron and Ginny arrive safely and I'll be checking in from time to time. I'll also be keeping an eye on you by means of a few spells and my kneazles of course. You stay in your tower at school unchaperoned. Do you really want an old Slytherin woman who loves to tease Gryffindors hanging about constantly for two weeks?"

Hermione calmed on learning that she would not be left alone with Harry for the next several hours. She knew she needed to talk to him but the thought of hurting his feelings and then keeping him company did not seem a very pleasant prospect. She spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon chatting with Mrs. Figg and avoiding being alone with Harry. She had lost all nerve to even attempt to try and talk to him about his feelings for her. And Ron was coming, her stomach fluttered with every chime of the grandfather clock in the foyer.

Finally, the clock struck four and as Mrs. Figg began to complain yet again about missing tea, the fire in fireplace blossomed in size and turned green. It was much larger than the flame had been at Mrs. Figg's. If it had not been a magical fire it would have scorched the ceiling. A trunk flew out with terrific velocity just missing Harry's head and imbedding itself in the wall behind him. 

"Yeeeeahhh!" Ron flew out of the opening and overshot the pillows and cushions, landing hard on the carpeted floor almost banging his head into the coffee table.

"Ow! Damn bloody floo!"

"Ron, please! Language."

Hermione was having trouble maintaining her angry pose. As Ron brushed himself off and stood to his full height, it was evident that he had grown remarkably in the couple months since King's Cross. The loose, gauzy shirt he wore did not hide the muscles playing beneath. As he batted at the soot on his clothes, his chest and arms flexed, and with each muscle tremor, Hermione's stomach did a flip-flop. She licked her lips as she studied his face, his mouth was grimacing at the moment and his blue eyes were flashing with anger but his passion was much of what she loved about him. He was gorgeous when he was angry and pretty much the rest of the time too.

"Honestly Hermione, I almost broke my bloody neck. I think I'm entitled–"

Ron's anger faded instantly as he looked up and saw her. Her hands were on her hips in a pose that might have reminded him of his mum except for the fact that she was most definitely not his mum. The tanned skin of her face accentuated her eyes in such a way that they seemed to glow just slightly. The look of indignation on her face was the one he loved so much. It was the reason he always provoked her. Her moist lips pursed just so and so inviting.  

'God help me. She's just so damn perfect.'

They continued to stare at each other in silence as Harry and Mrs. Figg shared a look and a mutual smirk. Then Harry cleared his throat and the other two teens jumped. Hermione suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be mad at Ron, not drooling over him. She looked away and then folded her arms in front of her which accentuated her cleavage a bit more causing Ron to finally notice that particular development. His mouth fell open as Hermione went to sit in one of the overstuffed chairs on the other side of the room.

"So when's Ginny coming, Ron?" Harry asked not bothering to hide his amusement.

"She spilled some pumpkin juice on her clothes, had to go change. She should be here in a few minutes." Ron answered while trying to not be obvious about constantly looking at Hermione. He wasn't very good at subtle.

"Well, let's move these cushions and maybe give her a better landing than you had. And get your trunk out of the wall. I guess they really sped the floo up for you two. Hermione didn't fly half that far."

They repositioned the cushions and then went to work getting Ron's trunk out of the wall. It took some doing and as they finally wrested it free from the plaster of the wall, the fire again blossomed green and a second trunk shot out. It hit the same part of the wall Ron's had and actually went all the way through to the room beyond this time. It was a very good thing that Mrs. Figg would be able to restore the house to its original condition. Seconds later, Ginny flew out, tumbling end over end in the air and overshooting the repositioned cushions due mostly to the fact that she weighed much less than Ron. Fortunately, she sailed over the coffee table and landed on the sofa.

Harry and Ron rushed over to help her up. She swayed drunkenly and was obviously very dizzy and disoriented as she stood up. As she stepped off the sofa and onto the coffee table, Harry marveled at her beauty. They were probably the same height now though it was difficult to tell exactly with her standing on the piece of furniture. She had not filled out as dramatically as Hermione had, but in Harry's eyes her slender build just made her all the more angelic. Her face, though slightly green at the moment, was so beautiful Harry was finding it difficult to breathe properly. He boldly grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You'll be alright in a minute, Ginny," Harry reassured her.

Ginny, still very disoriented, did not realize she was standing on the coffee table. When she looked down to see Harry's smiling face staring up at her, almost a foot lower than hers, she fainted dead away.

*

Ginny came to in the girl's bedroom with a concerned Mrs. Figg and Hermione hovering over her. Harry and Ron had been shooed from the room as soon after they had laid her down. 

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"You fainted after you flooed in." Hermione sat on the bed beside her.

"I did?" 

"It's a good thing Ron and Harry were right there or you might have really hurt yourself falling off that table."

"I was on a table?"

"Yes, you landed on the sofa coming out of the floo. You were very much out of it and you stepped onto the coffee table from the sofa. Harry said something to you and then you fainted into his arms."

"Oh, no!" Ginny's hand covered her mouth as she finally remembered. "I had a dream last night that he was much shorter than me and it was awful. When I looked down at him, it was like I was living the dream. Then everything went black. He's not shorter than me then?"

"You're about the same height I'd say," Hermione answered carefully.

"He must think I'm such a … such a … such a little girl. Everything's ruined now. We were getting on in our letters so well. I knew I was going to mess this up," Ginny started to tear up.

"Ginny, we haven't been introduced but I'm Mrs. Figg. As far as the boys know, you fainted from that horrible floo arrival and not from some silly dream. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. I'm going to go update Harry and Ron that everything's alright with you and then I'm going to go home and have some tea, better late than never."

"Thank you, ma'am," Ginny managed a smile for the older witch.

"Good bye, Mrs. Figg." Hermione continued after the door closed, "She's right, Ginny. You shouldn't be upset by this. I realize it's been a little embarrassing but let's just forget about it and go back downstairs."

"No, I don't think I can face him right now. I'll just stay up here and I'm sure I'll be better in the morning. You go on down."

"Actually, staying up here doesn't sound like too terrible an idea. We'll have to deal with those two for two whole weeks. No sense overdoing it."

"Still mad at Ron, hmm?"

"You know about that do you?"

"He hasn't exactly been low key about the whole thing at home."

"Ron isn't low key about anything," Hermione frowned.

"That's my brother," Ginny finally laughed a little.

Hermione decided to change the subject, "So you and Harry have been writing a lot?"

"Some. It's been wonderful. In the letters, he actually seems to like me. I mean really like me, flirting and everything. But now, I guess I'm back to being Ron's silly little sister who can't help fainting into the arms of the great Harry Potter."

"It'll be fine, Ginny," Hermione patted Ginny's hand. 'Harry wouldn't lead Ginny on, would he? But he really seems to like me. What's going on with him?'


	10. Pass the honey

10. Pass the honey

After Mrs. Figg had assured them that Ginny was OK, Ron gave Harry a good trouncing over several games of chess, and Harry introduced Ron to the evils of a muggle invention called television. They had expected the girls to come back down at some point. They waited well into the night for this to happen before finally giving up and going to bed.

The next morning, Harry, in jeans and a faded green t-shirt, and Ron, in a faded long sleeve work shirt with the sleeves rolled up and khaki shorts, managed to fix a huge breakfast which filled the kitchen table and began eating with great enthusiasm. Ron's practiced arms allowed him to grab food from every plate and not get his sleeves dirty. Even with his time at Hogwarts and the Burrow, Harry would probably never be accustomed to seeing a table full of food. He was too used to the sparse pickings at the Dursleys. He ate much slower than Ron, savoring every bite. Ron was already on his second plate when they heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Hermione came into the kitchen wearing a royal blue V-neck and khaki shorts just as Harry was pouring tea for himself.

"Tea, Hermione?"

"Mmm, yes, please," She somehow managed to avoid looking at both of them and continued not to look at either of them by studying the table offerings and her own plate. Ron was alternatively looking directly at her and indirectly at her through her reflection in the silver sugar bowl.

"Is Ginny coming down? Is she alright?" Harry asked as he filled her cup. He was trying very hard to maintain a serious expression and not give Ron away. Ron seemed very interested in Hermione's V-neck or perhaps something else in that general area.

"She's fine but she didn't sleep well at all I'm afraid. She's having a lie in this morning."

"Too bad. I was looking forward to talking with her."

Ron looked up from the sugar bowl, his voice full of concern, "You'll try to be sensitive won't you, Harry?" 

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud, Ron Weasley telling someone else to be sensitive was just too ironic. Harry looked at Ron in confusion before he remembered that Ron believed Harry was going to try and talk Ginny down from her crush. 

"Er, I'll do my best."

Hermione recovered enough to ask, "Talk to her about what, Harry?"

"Uhm, her feelings about me," Which was pretty much the truth as far as both Ron and Harry were concerned, but then Harry also wanted to discuss his feeling for Ginny but chose not to volunteer that tidbit to the others just yet.

Hermione frowned wondering how Harry's feelings about her would play into a discussion of Ginny's feelings for Harry.

The trio continued to eat in silence. Hermione grabbed a few pieces of toast from the center pile and buttered them. Then she saw an item near Harry's elbow that she thought would go very well with the toast. She considered getting up and retrieving it herself but then decided that that was just silly, she shouldn't be that uncomfortable around Harry.

"Harry?" his eyes swiveled to her as he took a sip of from his cup. "Would you please pass the honey?"

Simultaneously, Harry and Ron choked on the tea they happened to be sipping at precisely that moment. Harry looked at Ron briefly before dropping his gaze to the center of the table to avoid Ron's eyes. Harry could feel the heat of blush rising up his neck, to his ears, and, finally, to his face. The expression on Harry's face screamed "Guilty as Hell!" and he made no effort to clean away the tea now dripping from his chin.

Ron looked at Harry with a very confused expression at first. Ron slowly wiped his own chin free of tea with the back of his hand. As he did this, his expression changed from confusion to comprehension. Ron's eyes widened until they were perfect circles and his jaw dropped almost to the table. 

"Honestly, what's a matter with you two?"

"Here," Harry muttered as he passed over the bottle of honey not looking at either Ron or Hermione. 

"You'll excuse me," Harry got up and left quickly. 

Ron's wide eyes followed him out. His mind racing, 'He fancies her. He's dreaming about her too. Why didn't he say anything? Because he's too good a friend, he knew I liked her and didn't want to get in the way. But he knows I've got no chance with her, must not want to hurt my feelings. Could I deal with them being together? Could Ginny?'

"Well, that was very strange," Hermione was looking at the kitchen door as well.

"Yes, wasn't it?" Ron finished wiping his chin with his napkin.

Hermione was about to say something else when she again remembered she wasn't speaking with Ron and began to spread the honey on her toast with angry vigor. He looked over at her. She was so beautiful it hurt, but it was time to be just friends. 

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. I got carried away with the letters I sent. Maybe you can forgive me at some point? I do hope you had a nice time in Bulgaria and I'm sorry if I did anything to lessen the experience for you. You certainly didn't need me sending horrible notes to you on holiday."

Hermione blinked. She was shocked. He sounded like he truly meant it, "Ron, if you go back and read my letters you'll never once see that I said I was going to Bulgaria. You just assumed it and you assumed incorrectly."

"You didn't go? But you and Victor?" Ron was incredulous.

"Are **just** friends."

"Like us?" 'Is that disappointment in her face?' 

"Yes, like us," Hermione smiled but it faltered ever so slightly.

Ron couldn't breathe from the joy now surging through him. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut, but in a good way. Did he actually have a chance? With Krum out of the way all he had to worry about was…Harry. His soaring hopes came crashing down. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter, the Tri-Wizard Champion. Harry Potter, the next Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Harry Potter, his best friend. Even if Ron thought he could compete against the famous Harry Potter for her, he decided he wouldn't. Mates were mates. He, at least, could breathe again, though the air was now bitter.

"So since we're friends, you'll forgive me at some point?" Ron smiled at her, not quite with puppy dog eyes but close.

Hermione reevaluated her opinion. As gorgeous as he was when he was angry, he was a god when he was being sincere.

"I forgive you for the letters, Ron" 'But not for making me feel this way about you and not liking me back.'

"Thank you. I'm going to go see what's wrong with Harry. Leave the dishes when you're done. I'll get them later."

She returned his smile until he was gone and then closed her eyes and sighed, 'Nice legs and he does dishes too. I love him so much.'

*

Harry reached the top of the stairs and stared at the girl's bedroom door longingly before turning and going into his and Ron's room. He was dying to talk to Ginny but it was best to let her be and not push it. His face was mostly back to normal now but when he considered that Ron now knew something was up, the blush threatened to return. He jumped up to lay down on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and wondered if he should be happy or sad that the girl of his dreams (OK, the **favorite girl of his dreams) was only about 10 yards away but separated by two closed doors. After all the letters, he had hoped they would be able to sit down and "figure a few things out" very quickly, but it almost seemed like she was avoiding him now. She hadn't fainted until she had looked at him. Did she not like what she saw? Was he that hideous?**

"Harry, you in there?" A soft knock and Ron's voice caused Harry to grimace. He did not want to talk with Ron at the moment, especially if he wanted to talk about the honey, but Ron poked his head in the door and, seeing that Harry was indeed in the room, entered it. Ron walked slowly to his own bed and sat down with his arms locked straight and his hands on the gripping the edge. The length of his arms meant that his shoulders were now shrugged up against the bottoms of his ears.

Harry shook his head almost imperceptibly and resigned himself to the coming chat. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed to face Ron but he did not face Ron. Instead, he found a very interesting point on the floor to fix his eyes on.

Ron cleared his throat, "So."

Harry cleared his throat, "So."

Ron crossed his arms, "So…"

Harry reached under his glasses with his left hand and rubbed his eyes, "So…"

Silence.

Ron's feet began to kick the wooden rail of his bed softly, "So, honey was it?"

Harry coughed and finally looked at Ron with a weak smile, "Er, yes, honey."

"And Hermione."

"Er, yes." Harry's face had never been so warm or red in his life. He lowered his eyes once more.

"You fancy her then." It was not a question.

Remembering how he'd diffused a similar situation with Mrs. Figg, he forced himself to look back up from the floor directly into Ron's eyes, "No, Ron. I don't."

"But, but, how can you not? She's so beautiful, so smart, so caring, so wonderful, so brilliant, so damned bloody beautiful!" Ron now joined Harry in his red hued embarrassment as he heard his own declaration.

"I, well you see, I …" 'Dig yourself out of this one, Potter. Where's a dark wizard or a horntail when you need one?'

"It's alright Harry. You two will be great together," Ron's mouth was smiling but his eyes were pathetically miserable.

It took a moment before it registered what Ron was trying to say and Harry really was touched that Ron would have tried to step out of the way for him. Harry knew he should make some sort of return gesture of equal nobility but he didn't. He laughed. He laughed hard. He laughed so hard he was in tears. 

Ron's red color was now due to his anger rather than embarrassment. He again gripped the edge of his bed but this time to prevent himself from gripping his best friend's throat and throttling the laughter and the life out of him.

"Funny is it?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

Harry held up an apologetic right hand and wiped the tears away with his left, "Yes. It is. I'm sorry Ron, but it is damned funny."

"And just why is that!" Again through clenched teeth.

"Because, you prat, she loves you! I'm not even in the running. No one else is. Not me, not Krum, not anyone else. You're just too damned thick to see it."

"But you like her, yes?" Ron asked in a worried tone.

"Not that way, Ron. Yes, I have had…certain dreams but come on, is Hermione the only girl you've dreamed about lately?"

"Uh, well, mostly it's been her," Ron grinned sheepishly. He flashed on the faces of Lavender, Padma and Pavarti, Katie, and Cho. He shuddered visibly when he got to Pansy's image.

"Well, there you go. It's just teen age hormones according to Madam Pomfrey."

Ron's head jerked up, "You talked to Madam Pomfrey about all this?! I can't imagine!"

"We owled some. I would never have been able to do it face to face. I needed help with nightmares and lack of sleep when the summer started." Ron nodded in sympathy, "She helped me with the nightmares but then the other dreams started. I was afraid I was having a reaction to the potions she sent. She assured me I wasn't. It wasn't easy to write to her about but I was really worried about it all. I guess I still am but it's normal apparently."

Ron shook his head in wonder, "Doesn't seem normal to me. I feel so out of control. So you're not interested in Hermione?"

"No," again Harry met Ron's eyes to make the truth very clear.

"Then is there anyone you do fancy? Someone else you've been dreaming about?"

"Uh," For what to him seemed the thousandth time today, Harry started to redden.

"Cho?"

"Oh, God no! After Cedric? You must be joking." Harry's tone made it clear that such a pairing was now actually revolting to him.

"Sorry," Ron winced as he absorbed Harry's words and obvious feelings.

But, being a guy, he continued, "Lavender?"

"No."

"Pavarti? Padma?"

"No and no."

"A Chaser perhaps?"

"No."

"Pansy?" This earned Ron an obscene gesture.

"Draco?" Which earned Ron a pillow in the face and a narrow miss to the head from an alarm clock.

"Who then?" Ron laughed.

'Slowly, Potter. Take it slowly.' "I'd like to keep who** she is to myself until we … until I figure some things out."**

"I could help you."

Harry laughed silently in his mind, 'Not likely. You have enough trouble with Hermione, and I doubt you want to help find a way for me to snog your little sister silly.' "Can we leave it be for now, Ron? I think we're way over our quota for the man-to-man stuff today."

"Alright with me," Ron shrugged and then broke into a huge grin of happiness. He realized he was in the clear to try to be with Hermione. 

The grin faded and he swallowed hard as a horrible, numbing terror caved his insides into a heavy leaden lump. He realized he was in the clear to try to be with Hermione.

You guys are going to give me a swelled head. Thanks once again for all the positive reviews. I was going to start spacing these out more, like one post a week, but then I realized that OoP is less than a month away and I want to finish this with time to spare before it's obsolete so I better get on the ball.

I had a lot of fun writing the above chapter. I'll be anxious to read what ya'll think as the "pass the honey" scene was really the inspiration for this whole fic. I came up with it first and you might say the rest of the story so far has just been a way to get there. Hope it was enjoyable reading for everyone.

EmeraldDream: sorry but it's gonna be at least a couple chapters before all four of them are together, thanks for the glowing review though

however, we may have snoggage very soon, very soon…

hmmm, who will it be? who will it be?


	11. The cupboard under the stairs

11. The cupboard under the stairs

Harry lay awake that night, his only company in the darkness being Ron's soft snoring. It wasn't the snoring keeping him up however. He'd lived with that for four years of dorm life at Hogwarts as well as his visits to the Burrow. Harry was worried. Ginny had now been here in the same house as him for over a day now and he had yet to see her since she fainted, let alone talk to her. Apparently, Hermione and Ginny had taken Mrs. Figg up on an offer of shopping and managed to do so while Harry was in the shower after his talk with Ron. He also managed to miss the girl's return by being in the backyard at that time, and once again Ginny had decided to stay in her room during the evening. At least Ron and Hermione seemed to be getting along now but Hermione was still apparently upset with Harry for some reason and was keeping her interaction with him to a minimum. 

Harry could tell that sleep would not be coming any time soon. As quietly as he could, he got out of bed and drew his faded brown robe over his boxers and t-shirt. He made it to the door and out into the hall without waking Ron. Once more he looked at the door of the girl's room with longing. Maybe he should just knock and ask to talk with Ginny? But it was near midnight, and he was doing his best not to push things. If she was avoiding him, and it was difficult to deny she wasn't, he needed to leave her alone. Harry hung his shoulders in silent defeat and almost went back to bed, but he still wasn't sleepy. He decided instead to go downstairs to the kitchen for the proverbial midnight snack. 

Carefully, he walked down the stairs avoiding the steps that creaked. Mrs. Figg's house modifications had not touched the stairwell area. He was quite proud of himself for making no sound whatsoever as he moved from the last step onto the firm hardwood of the first floor landing. He turned down the hall towards the kitchen. As he walked, he noticed a sound growing in his ears. It was someone crying, a girl. As he reached his old cupboard, he was shocked to find it was the source of the crying. There was a dim light coming from the cracks around the door. Harry opened it.

Harry's eyes showed puzzlement as he found Ginny sitting inside on the floor of his cupboard. Her knees were pulled to her chest, the backs of her hands on her knees, and her face pressed into her hands. 

"Ginny?" Harry tried to speak as softly as he could and not startle her but still make her hear him.

She looked up, her eyes red, her face distraught and tear-streaked. In one fluid motion, pale colored night clothes and long red hair flying about her like an apparition, she leapt from her sitting position and threw her arms around him. Her face was buried in his neck, and her sobbing was now completely out of control. He awkwardly put his arms around her and tried to give what comfort he could. However, he was utterly out of his league when it came to dealing with a hysterical teen aged girl crying in his arms.

"Ginny, what's wrong? What's happened? Are you alright?"

She only seemed to cry harder at this. He tried twice more to find out what the matter was but gave up and resolved just to hold her gently until she was ready. It may have been five minutes or it may have been over an hour when her sobs started to let up.

She pulled away from him just enough to look into his concerned face, his worried green eyes. Her lower lip began to quiver and threatened more tears. Harry tried to give her a reassuring smile but he imagined it looked more like a grimace. She was scaring the Hell out of him. Maybe he had actually managed a smile, because she smiled back at him and then put her hand on the side of his face, her thumb stroking his cheek.

She sniffed up some tears and talked in a hoarse whisper, "Ron told me … mum told me … I didn't want to think about it … didn't want to believe it."

He took her hand gently in his and pulled it away from his face. It was doing things to him, and he needed to think about her right now. He kept holding it though and took her other hand in his as well.

"Believe what Ginny?" 

"They kept you … in there," She nodded her head towards the open cupboard door, her red rimmed eyes full of horror. 

"Oh, that was some time ago, I'm not there anymore, Ginny. It's better now." To himself he added, 'Not a lot, but better.'

"But…but…ten years," she sobbed into his shoulder. She kept talking into his shoulder between tears and gasps for air, "Growing up that way. A little boy shoved into a dirty hole like that. How can you not hate the world? How can you be so completely wonderful?"

Harry was saved from having to respond by a fresh bout of tears from Ginny. Harry hated being pitied more than anything else he could think of. But this didn't feel like pity coming from her. It felt like love? He pulled her closer to him and wrapped her tight in his arms. Her hair smelled like her letters, that soft floral scent. Her body was trembling from the crying but it was warm and comforting to him. He held her, softly rubbing her back.

After the crying diminished again, he spoke softly, "Ginny, I don't know what to say to you. I'm sure it wasn't the best way to grow up but then I didn't know any other. It's all in the past now anyway. It's really alright. Please don't cry over me." 'I need to be the reason for your smiles not your tears.'

They stood there in each others arms, again with no sense of time. Eventually, Ginny stopped crying completely and even smiled slightly to herself when she realized he was about an inch taller than her. She was calm now and thoroughly enjoying being held by him even if he was just trying to comfort his best friend's silly little sister.

The sound of his voice startled her when he spoke again, "They can lock me in there for another ten years if I can hold you like this again."

She stiffened in his arms. The tension between them was suddenly very evident and Harry wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. Knowing himself as he did, probably. After all, Hermione was still mad at him about something for which he had not a clue. She pulled back from him so she could see his face again. Her bloodshot eyes were wide and … hopeful? 

She swallowed hard, "You can hold me whenever you want, Harry."

"Good. Didn't really want to go into that damned cupboard again," he laughed.

Ginny also laughed, stepping away from him. She started wiping at her eyes and straightening her pale dressing gown, "I must look awful."

"I've seen worse," Harry shrugged. She looked at him, not knowing what to make of the comment.

He smiled impishly and waggled his eyebrows, "But I've never seen better."

She rolled her eyes, "If you're going to start teasing me, I'm going to bed."

She turned to leave up the hall to the stairs, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards. She stumbled and he caught her with both hands. 

"What are you doing, Harry?!" Ginny was clearly put off about having nearly fallen and the legendary Weasley temper was in danger of making an appearance. She steadied herself just within arms reach of Harry.

"You said I could hold you whenever I want. So, I want…right now. You've been avoiding me since you got here so I don't really know when I'll get another chance."

"Oh, that," she lowered her eyes, anger deflating.

"Yes, that."

"I was just so embarrassed after I fainted."

"You fainted after looking at me. I thought perhaps you didn't like what you saw, like I was ugly to you or something."

Ginny looked up, panicked, "Oh God, Harry! Of course not! You're gorgeous!" 

A wide eyed Ginny put her hand to her mouth as if to try and cram the words back into her head.

Harry stepped just a little closer to her with that morsel of encouragement, "So then why be embarrassed?"

"I had this dream about you."

"Oh?" He perked up, 'This might be interesting.'

"In the dream you were much shorter than me, much shorter. It was awful. I know it sounds shallow of me but it was a dream. I can't explain it. Then, when I came around from the floo travel, I didn't realize I was on top of that table when I was looking down at you."

'OK, maybe not **that** interesting.' "And you thought the dream was becoming real and I was dwarfish?"

"I'm silly, I know."

Harry shrugged, "Short. Tall. Height is important to a lot of people. I can see that it might be upsetting to you. It looks like you and I are actually pretty close in height. I saw a lot of my relatives in a magical mirror during my first year at Hogwarts and I doubt that I'll ever be really tall. Sorry."

"I think you're perfect." Once more Ginny's hand was too slow to shove the words back in her head but she tried.

Harry rolled his eyes with much amusement, "I wouldn't go that far, but there is one advantage I can think of for not being terribly taller than you are." 

He reached out and pulled her close to him. His arms closed around her, meeting in the small over back resting on the silky material of her dressing gown. Her hands came to rest on his chest. He swallowed hard and tried to steady his breathing but wasn't succeeding to well as he looked into her huge brown eyes. 

"You see how close our lips are? It's quite convenient."

Ginny squeaked in agreement.

"No neck strains. No tiptoes." 

She squeaked again. Harry guessed she was agreeing this time too. He knew he was babbling, trying to find that Gryffindor courage that seemed to have gone conspicuously missing.

'Stop being a wanker, Potter. Kiss her.'

"Perhaps the Ministry should step in and pair up all wizards and witches according to height." 'Kiss her!'

"Oh shut up, Harry," and then Ginny pressed her lips to his. 

Harry's eyes closed as she kissed him. He kissed her back as slowly and as softly as his inexperienced lip muscles would allow, they trembled from the effort. He didn't think he was quite ready to try tongue just yet but this was so nice, it simply was not an issue. She tasted wonderful. Briefly, he opened one eye and scanned it around to make sure he wasn't back in his bed dreaming. He wasn't, but he knew that before he checked, it was too amazing.

Ginny was having a hard time standing still while they kissed. She was dancing and jumping with delight on the inside. She had kissed him. Which is to say, she had **kissed him** when it seemed like he was going to stand there gibbering for the rest of the night. And he was kissing her back and doing it well, doing it very, very well. And it was better than the hammock dream, and better than the swimming hole dream, and better than the Yule Ball dream, and better than anything she'd imagined in her waking hours. Briefly, she opened one eye to make sure she wasn't in her bed back at the Burrow dreaming but all was well and so she closed it again.

When they finally parted, the breathing was shallow and fast. They smiled bashfully at each other.

Harry managed to speak first, "So can I do that whenever I want too?"

"Yes, please. Practice makes perfect you know."

He looked at her as if offended, "You said I was perfect."

"You are. I'm the one who needs practice."

"No. You don't." This time he kissed her. It was remarkable how different the second time was from the first. With just the slightest hint of the newness gone, he was now aware of sensations other than her lips on his. He was now conscious of her hands resting lightly on his chest, the sound of her breathing from her perfectly freckled nose, the feel of her body pressed to his, and, of course, that delicious scent of hers. 

She was also more aware of him. His arms were holding her to his firm body. His fingers were lightly tickling the base of her spine. His perpetually messy hair, Oh no! How could she have forgotten his hair? She removed her hands from his chest and slipped them from under his arms so that she could now run her fingers through that wondrously thick, blackness. Moving her arms from under his had the added bonus effect of allowing him to crush her body to his even harder. 

'He **is** perfect.'

Harry recalled the dream two nights ago when he had fallen out of bed, 'Yes, I think I very much am.'

But as much as he was enjoying himself, Harry had an absurdly hard problem to deal with. He was holding Ginny so very close, loving her body pressed firmly against his. However, as good as her upper body felt against his, he was very much afraid how his lower body might feel to her. A loose robe and boxers were not suitable for this particular situation. He didn't want to turn this innocent bliss into something else … tonight anyway. The only solution Harry could think of was a body contortion such that he was bent with his chest as far forward against her and his pelvis positioned as far away from her as humanly possible. It was not very comfortable but still very enjoyable.

Enjoyable for about half an hour anyway, then those muscles of his lower back and upper legs that had to do extra work from the contortion became exhausted and began to shudder. Finally, they gave out completely and Harry lost his balance into Ginny and they both fell into the open cupboard door closing it with a slam. 

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" As loudly as the door had closed, Harry was worried he'd really hurt her.

Ginny started laughing, trying to keep a reasonable volume for the time of night but failing, "Yes, I'm fine, nice to see you clumsy around me for once."

The clock at the end of the hall struck three. Three already?

Harry looked from the clock back to Ginny, "It's really late now. We should go to bed."

"Yours or mine?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I - I didn't – I mean, I want –"

She put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle, "Oh and I can make you stutter now too. I **am** going to enjoy this." 

Harry grinned like a maniac as it dawned on him that there she was, very literally, the girl of his dreams. This "new" Ginny, standing so close to him, was bold, sensitive, playful, funny, sweet, and wicked beautiful. She had probably always been there but either she'd never shown her true self to him or he'd never bothered to really look. Whichever, he was going to enjoy it as well.

"Take it easy on me, Ginny. You're my first girlfriend." 

Her amusement with him had instantly given way to shock, "Your – Your girlfriend?!" 

'Yep, a little of the "old" Ginny was still there too.' "Oh, I see. Just a quick snog and run off then? I knew it was too good to last," Harry shoved out his lower lip in an obscenely exaggerated pout.

"Shut up, Harry," and she kissed him once more, quick but hard. "Girlfriend, hmm? Some day you will ask me properly?" It was half question, half demand.

"Some day," he smiled.

"Right then, back to sleep we go." Ginny doubted she'd be sleeping for a long time to come.

They walked up the stairs hand in hand and kissed once more before she disappeared behind the closed door of the girl's room. Harry had just started to turn away when he heard what could only be described as how it would sound through a panel door if a fourteen year old girl were to put both hands over her mouth as a muffle and scream at the top of her lungs in sheer delight. He had to bite back is own happy sound as he entered his room.

"What's going on, Harry? Everything alright?" Ron asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I had a talk with Ginny," Harry doffed his robe and made for his bed. 'And a kiss or four!'

"Is she OK? Was she very upset?"

"She's fine."

"So she took it well? No more crush business?"

"She took it quite well. No more crush," true enough. She had taken the night's events very well and a crush was, by definition, a one way infatuation. Ginny's and Harry's feelings were very mutual.

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry felt just a slight twinge of guilt directed towards Ron but he was honestly too happy and too tired to give a damn.

'Snogging is bloody wonderful but it wears you out.'

Damn guys, thanks for the great response to #10! 

This was the other big scene I had in my head almost from the beginning and is the entire reason I brought them all to the Dursleys. I've been shooting up with maple syrup (Aunt Jemima butter flavor) so I apologize if I got too sweet with this one but how can you not? I mean, it's Harry and Ginny for Christ's sake.

As for the reviews, thanks very much to everyone, I am really surprised at myself about how much I enjoy receiving them. 

Sad Diamonds: here's to helping with your finals, I hope they aren't too hairy (almost spelled it harry), I'm overwhelmed by the length and content of your praise, very flattering and encouraging and I need all that I can get if I want to finish this before OoP is out, thinking 15 chapters total right now, not sure what the Dawson's Creek or Friends references are as I don't watch either so perhaps I will e-mail you about that, as I post this, it's too late and I have done both, yes? 

does it matter: hey I was wondering where you were, welcome back, I figured there would be some disapproval about my skipping over some of the correspondence but there were a number of reasons I did so which included not trusting myself to do a good job with it and being anxious to get everyone together, I suppose I could go back and grow the story from the middle a little later but I am anxious to get it finished in time, so is that good or bad about the red wine?

SummerRaven: I love CMTs! hoping mine can fit me in Friday, my shoulders are killing me, hope you enjoyed the snoggage

thekillerpie: thank you

Animagiman: looks like you spoke too soon, that stuff up there ↑ is pretty sappy

Winddance: I would have to go further and say that H/G is the only pairing other than R/Hr of course, no offense to you H/Hr or D/G or slashers but you all are just wrong wrong wrong ;)

Mione: going as quick as I dare, I'm happy there's a demand

Life, Love Sanity: I guess when Figg left wasn't that clear but I assumed that the reader would assume she took off as she said she would in chapter 9 after the first sentence of 10 when she assured the guys everything was okie dokie with Ginny, guess that's what I get for assuming

Michelle: bingo on the snoggage then, hope it was worth the wait

LadyBrannon: yes, I hope we see some emotional misdirection from Ms. Rowling in OoP as well, I love that kind of ironic humor/tension

Pegasus: thank you, hope you get a couple more chuckles before it's all over

Nessie: favouritest eh? high praise indeed, a sincere thank you

Jade Stellar: thanks, well, Harry is a guy and a teen age one to boot so, speaking from experience, and I do, assuming he's straight, and I do, he will always appreciate the female form in various incarnations, perhaps it sounds oinkish but it's how we are I'm afraid ;)

Avalon: thanks, I didn't realize it was that funny until I was about halfway through the third chapter when the reviews started coming

byron245: thank you, I'll try

rachnmi: here's your action, actually I doubt we'll see any more dreams (or letters) from here on out, why dream when the real thing is there for the taking?

MelziePotter: thank you, hoping to post twice a week

pastshadows: welcome back, I've received a lot of good feedback thanks to your suggestion

Emerald Dream: thanks for the nice compliments, hope you enjoy the snoggage, dunno that I'm that good at writing it when it's supposed to be for real instead of a dream, if you look at it from a dream perspective you can get away with more I think, anyway hope it's up to snuff

Aquastar: thank you, had to throw those slash guys a bone, so to speak

toomuchtimeonmyhands: don't think for a second I'm not sick enough to do it 

InfiniteMoment: thank you

plaidphoenix: thank you, may I say it's nice to see someone spell pheonix, pheonics, that flaming bird's name correctly 

my apologies if I missed anyone


	12. Court?

12. Court?

Harry woke up with a sore jaw. Whether it was from using the muscles involve in kissing for the first time or from the huge grin he wore during six hours of sleep afterwards was unclear. He remembered from somewhere that the best thing for aching muscles was to use them and work the soreness out. 

'So I **have **to snog Ginny some more? Pity that. Hah!' He smiled even wider but flinched slightly from the stinging in his muscles.

There was noise coming from the other side of the room. Harry looked over to see Ron at the desk by the window writing fervently on a piece of parchment. The desk also held a number of books and pieces of used parchment some of which appeared to be letters.

"Morning, Ron. Schoolwork?"

Ron started slightly from Harry's voice and then turned slowly to face him. He looked at Harry like he'd grown a second head.

Harry grimaced at the stupidity of his own question, "Ah, sorry. So what **are** you doing then?"

"It's personal. Top secret for the moment. But I might need your help with it a little later. That alright?"

Harry had an idea what it might be about, he smiled, "Anything you need, Ron."

Harry got up and dressed quickly so he could go for some breakfast. He smiled to himself, for some reason he'd missed his midnight snack and was very hungry.

Harry was a little surprised to find the kitchen so full. Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Figg were all sitting around a table of various breakfast foods. His eyes fell on Ginny first of course. He tried biting into his lower lip to keep from smiling too much at her but she looked up to him with her jubilant face and made it pretty much impossible not to beam back at her. It occurred to him, now with an audience, that the two of them had not discussed how to handle last night's developments in public but it was too late now. Hermione had not noticed him enter yet and was lazily stirring her tea while reading her O.W.L.'s workbook. Mrs. Figg however had noticed and looked quickly from Harry's face looking at Ginny and then at Ginny's face looking at Harry. Mrs. Figg's eyes flashed with triumph and delight.

"Good morning, Harry," the older witch greeted him with a look that promised a tail twisting was forthcoming.

"Good morning, Mrs. Figg," Harry returned warily. "Good morning, Ginny, Hermione."

The two younger witches greeted him back in unison. Harry slid into his chair and began to fill his plate between glances at Ginny. They would catch each other's eyes every so often and smile.

Mrs. Figg's voice interrupted one of these loving glances, "So Harry, bit of a late morning, yes? Not sleeping well?"

Harry shrugged, "Well enough."

"Ah, then keeping late hours?"

"Uhm, not especially. Just a lie in. Supposed to be on holiday you know."

"Of course."

Mrs. Figg then turned her attention, "So Hermione, you've seen Remus Lupin recently?"

"Professor Lupin? He stopped by my house to explain the security for this visit but he wasn't there more than 15 minutes."

"Yes, he's been rather busy with the arrangements for this house as well as other projects. Lovely man. Quite handsome too. I say, if I were ninety–three years younger, he'd have more to worry about than a full moon."

Hermione and Ginny giggled a little and Harry, not sure how to react to the latter revelation, decided to find deeper meaning in the butter on his toast. 

Mrs. Figg continued, "Clever too. Very clever. He had a brilliant idea for the security situation here to help me keep a watchful eye on you all. It seems he and his schoolmates created a very detailed map of Hogwarts when they were in attendance there. No ordinary map this. It was I suppose what muggles would call "live action" in that it indicated where everyone was within the school grounds as well as secret passages and associated passwords. Do you know of it, Harry?"

"Er, I think Professor Lupin may have mentioned it."

"Yes, well, he suggested we do the same for the Dursleys and the surrounding streets. Much easier to do as the overall area is much, much smaller and not nearly so many levels and floors to deal with, not to mention a lack of secret passages."

"You have a Marauder's Map of the Dursleys?" Harry wondered how he might get a hold of it later on, as it might be very handy in subsequent summer holidays.

"Marauder's Map? What a quaint name. The wards around this house are quite strong, the strongest I've ever seen anywhere save Hogwarts. It is unlikely in the extreme that anyone or anything can breach them. However, wards do no good when those within leave the protected area. Your little band has a wonderfully serpentine reputation for sneaking off. So we thought this would be a wise precaution." 

Mrs. Figg smiled benignly at them all before adding, "We also had an idea of adding some alarms about the perimeter and inside the house as well."

Hermione gave a curious look, "Alarms?"

"Mmm, the map will notify me by sounding a rather annoying bell if any of a number of events occurs. You know, strangers within a certain radius of the house, people out of bed at odd hours, people in close contact as if one were attacking the other, that sort of thing." She shot Harry and Ginny a quick accusatory glare.

Mrs. Figg continued, "Of course with the close contact alarm, it is difficult to judge intentions from dots on a map so it might not be that one person is necessarily attacking the other, that is to say, attacking with harmful intent. There may be any number of reasons one dot is on top of another but I am notified regardless and may check on things at my discretion."

Both Ginny and Harry were wide eyed and blushing. Mrs. Figg was doing well at sounding and appearing casual about the whole matter but the amusement in her eyes was very evident.

Hermione nodded her approval, "Sounds like we are well looked after then."

"Some of you more than others," Mrs. Figg smirked.

Hermione looked puzzled but Harry and Ginny looked very frightened. Was Mrs. Figg going to expose their little adventure from earlier this morning? Were they ready for it to be public? Was Harry prepared to die or at least suffer grievous bodily injury at the hands of his redheaded best friend?

Hermione got up slowly looking at the dizzying array of expressions cycling on the faces of her breakfast companions, "I think I'll go to the great room and read there. You'll excuse me."

After she was gone, the three remaining diners were silent. Harry and Ginny tried to eat but their stomachs were not allowing much of that to happen. Mrs. Figg continued to sip her morning tea between smirks.

Mrs. Figg finally spoke, startling the other two, "You two have some decisions to make."

"You're not going to tell?" Ginny asked in a pleading manner.

"Not that I would but I won't have to. You both did such a marvelous job telling me. I'm sure the others cannot remain oblivious forever."

"You had that map so you saw us together. Ron and Hermione won't see that," objected Harry. 

"No, I didn't. There is no map. It was a brilliant idea that Remus had but it takes six months just to brew the ink. We didn't have the time to do it for this party. It is, as they say, in the works though."

"Then how did you know?"

"Your faces. Your actions. It's all very sweet but all very obvious. If you are trying to keep things to yourselves, you're very lucky Miss. Granger was preoccupied with that book of hers and what ever else has been on her mind of late. Was the prospect of my exposing you very pleasant? I made the map up so that you could feel the guilt without actually causing the pain. Well, that and I do like my little games. Do you think her feelings would have been hurt? And what of your brother, Ginny?"

Both Ginny and Harry winced at the mention of Ron. Harry burst out defensively, "It only just happened last night!"

"That too is obvious from what I picked up shopping with Ginny yesterday but do you think it will matter? And really, it makes it all the more likely your friends will figure things out sooner. One minute you're too embarrassed to be in the same room with each other, the next you can't stop staring. It will still hurt that you didn't tell them straightaway. The best way to go about this is to sit anyone down who might care and have a chat. Be up front about it," she took a sip of tea and smiled. "Oh my, I think they may just kick me out of the Slytherin Alumni Association for that."

Ginny had a demure grin on her face. She reached over and took Harry's hand, "I don't want to yet. I want to keep him to myself for just a little."

Harry smiled and waggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed.

Mrs. Figg made a dismissive gesture and put down her empty cup, "As you like dear but you're buying yourself trouble you don't need and shouldn't want." 

Ginny had Harry all to herself for the rest of the glorious summer day. Ron was shut away in the boy's room working on whatever he was working on. He made brief appearances during lunch and dinner but then disappeared quickly after inhaling his meals. Hermione seemed determined to read her O.W.L. book twice more that very day alone in the great room. Harry and Ginny spent the time in the backyard and kitchen and stole kisses from each other when they were sure they were unobserved. They even managed a kiss goodnight before retiring to their separate rooms. Despite Mrs. Figgs playfulness at breakfast, it had been a wonderful day.

*

"Wake Up!"

Harry heard Ron's voice a half second before the pillow hit his head with some force.

"I said, Wake - Up!"

Harry raised himself up from the bed halfway to find his roommate drawing back to hit him again with his pillow. There were actually three white feathers floating lazily in the air speaking to how hard Ron had hit him the first time.

"Ron! What the Hell are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?! What am **I doing?! What the bloody Hell are you doing?!"**

"I **was sleeping."**

"And moaning my sister's name!"

"I was?" Harry briefly flashed on an image of Ginny and he, finishing the jasmine scented bubble bath. He gulped, hard. 'Oh bugger, I'm dead.'

"Do you know any other Ginny's?"

Harry said nothing but moved to a sitting position, offering a clear follow up shot for his assailant. Ron grimaced, "I didn't think so."

Ron took a deep breath and relaxed his stance with the pillow. He was obviously struggling very hard in his mind with something.

He seemed to deflate further before beginning, "Look Harry, we've both admitted to having dreams about girls that we don't really fancy all that much, just hormones and all that. But, and this is a huge damn "but", I am not going to lay there and listen to you molest my sister in your dreams, especially when you've just told her to sod off." 

"I didn't tell her to sod off."

"However you worded it then. I know you can't really control what you dream about, believe me, I've tried myself, but honestly, Harry, I don't want her hurt by this crush business anymore. If she were to find out about this, say when we get back to school, Seamus or Dean or Neville could hear you and… She can't start to think that you like her."

Harry spoke in a whisper, "I do like her."

"Excuse me?"

Harry cleared his throat and met his friend's eyes. His voice was strong this time, "I do like her."

"But you told her to move on last night, to forget about being with you. Didn't you?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? Not exactly?! What the bloody Hell does that mean?!"

"I told you she took what we talked about well and the crush business was over. I told her I like her too and I do, she took that well. A crush is a one way street, it isn't one way anymore. We're … together now."

Ron looked up to beyond the ceiling, "If my two best bloody friends don't stop being so bloody dodgy with the bloody truth I am going to bloody run off and be a bloody Hufflepuff! Bunch of duffers but at least they are loyal enough not to treat their friends like this!"

Harry fleetingly wondered what Hermione had to do with all this but then keeping all of his teeth in his head and his nose unbroken seemed to have priority at the moment.

Ron addressed Harry again, "Ginny's the one you wouldn't tell me about yesterday morning?"

Had it only been yesterday since their chat about dreams? Harry answered quietly waiting for the ax to fall, "Yes."

"Hmph." Ron threw the pillow and Harry made to duck but it wasn't aimed at him. The pillow sailed back to the head of Ron's bed. Ron sat down at the edge of his bed much the same way he had yesterday. Harry waited nervously. Ron let him wait.

Harry couldn't take the silence for long, "I'm sorry, Ron. I-"

Ron held up a hand for Harry to be quiet. "I've been worried about Ginny ever since the Yule Ball. Worried that she would never, not be lonely. Neville's alright but other than a convenient date for the both of them, I very much doubt there was interest from either of them beyond the dance. She's a wonderful sister and a wonderful person. Even as her brother I suppose I must admit that she's very pretty too. I doubt anyone could really get to know her and not like her, a lot. 

"But anyone who decides he does like her and wants to pursue it is going to have to be foolishly brave or completely mental and probably both. She's got six brothers for God's sake. And not just any six brothers either. Bill makes and breaks curses for goblins and anyone who knows anything about goblins knows that those curses will be very nasty, so he is not someone you want cross with you. Charlie plays with dragons for fun and profit and has a world renowned reputation for training them to do whatever he wants, so he is not someone you want cross with you. Fred and George are possibly the worst pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen and they are going to be making that mayhem into a profession, so you don't want them cross with you either. And even if you keep them on your good side you will still have to endure merciless teasing while you attempt to date their ickle sister. Percy is likely to bore you death with reports on cauldron thickness but is more likely to suffocate himself from a terminal case of brownnose so he's not really bringing anything to the intimidation factor but the last brother, me, has an impulse control problem and the worst temper of the lot with the possible the exception of Ginny herself.

"Then you have to consider our mum. As bad as the six brothers might be, I'd rather face a legion of Death Eaters than Molly Weasley where her only daughter is concerned.

"And not only do you have to consider Ginny's family. You have to consider her past. The stuff that happened our second year, her first, it was supposed to be kept a secret but Hogwarts is a lousy place for secrets. She doesn't have a lot of friends at school because of that. She scares some people. It's not fair but there you are."

"You have thought about this."

Ron shrugged, "She's my sister. I want her to be happy. I don't particularly like the idea of her with boys, but it's going to happen. The Ball was a knock up call for me. She's got a lot of things going for her but then it seemed she has more working against her. So then who was it going to be?"

Harry gave Ron a blank look.

"Who might be brave enough or mental enough to court Ginny?"

"Court?" Harry stifled a snicker.

"Sounds better than snog, this is my sister after all. Who was it going to be? Who is crazy enough to actually look forward to and enjoy visits to the Burrow? Who actually thinks the twins are amusing and doesn't mind an occasional prank on himself? Who does my mum adore so much as to already consider him yet another son? Who has had the courage to face the most powerful dark wizard of the age **four **times, live to tell the tale, and not end up in St. Mungos nutter's house?"

Harry discovered his throat was too tight to respond.

"No answer? Too obvious is it? You're the only one it could have ever been, Harry. Let's not forget she's been in love with you since the womb. But you never showed any interest in her. From our chat yesterday and your noisiness tonight, I can probably guess what changed your heart but I really,** really** don't want to think about that."

"So it's OK with you? Ginny and me?"

"I'm still not happy that you weren't straight with me."

"It only just happened last night!"

Ron looked very dubious, "You only decided you liked her last night?"

Harry's sheepish smile answered the question before he started speaking, "Well, no. Most of the summer, but I didn't know if she still felt anything for me."

"I could have helped with that."

Harry gave Ron a doubtful look.

"She's my sister and no doubt this is all going to be very weird but I would have helped. She'd be happy. You'd be happy. I don't see the downside."

"I'm sorry. I know I should have been more … truthful. But there was so much to lose, you and her and the rest of your family. I had to take it slow."

"I suppose I can understand. You couldn't know which way I'd jump, to your side or on your head. You and I are fine."

Harry exhaled loudly in relief, "Thank you."

Ron grinned, "Another good thing about it being you with Ginny is that you sleep right next to me, here, at home, and at school. It'll be easier to keep an eye on you than anyone else."

Harry smiled to himself, 'Didn't help you keep an eye on me last night.' Then again he had been caught returning to bed, 'Uh oh, he's got a point.'

Ron lay down, fluffing his pillow up, "But do try to keep the moaning in your sleep business down, especially when we get back to school. I don't think my pillow can take much more. Big day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"I present my case."

"Hunh?"

"G'night, Harry." Ron smiled genuinely at his puzzled friend, "If you hurt Ginny, I **will jump on your head."**

Sorry it took a bit longer to post this one. I had a three day weekend and simply incredible weather to go with it so I took advantage. On top of that, the first chapter 12 I wrote absolutely sucked so I deleted it and the half of 13 I had done. Hope this one is better, but I guess we'll never know since no one will ever see the other. Probably just one more chapter after this, I said in a previous review response that there would be 15 but I really didn't have a damn clue how I was going to end this at that time but I think I do now. 

hpver7 : here's your answer on Ron finding out about H/G, hope you like

Eraserhead : People really seem to be liking Mrs. Figg, I must admit to liking the old girl too, which is one of the reasons I scrapped the previous Ch12 and brought her back, thanks for the review

stringer : this is a no shmoking fic, j/k, shmoke all you want, thanks for the compliments

Pegasus : thanks, hope the chuckles keep coming as I wind this sucker up, I won't admit to screaming into my hands but I am bound by guy code such that I couldn't if I had

Sunshine Stargirl : thanks

does it matter? : backtracking concerning your Ch10 review: sorry you felt you were misled with the title but the rating for this fic is PG-13 after all, can't get too overt with the use of honey ;) yeah, I did probably over do it with the clothing description but I had that damn scene in my head for a month and wanted everyone else to see it exactly as I was seeing it in my head so I was perhaps a little too descriptive, once again the detail and depth of your comments is extremely flattering

concerning Ch11: guess my writing wasn't as clear as I hoped, I figured actual snoggage was only an hour, the first two were spent trying to calm Miss. Weasley down, I do hope you had a nice nap full of red wine dreams

Lady Brannon : thank you, I was worried I overdid it

crayolaab : I'm told I update pretty quick though I was a little slower with this chapter but only one more or so to go, as to spelling and grammer, all I can say is thank God for MS spelling and grammar check

MelziePotter : thank you, let the fluff continue

Rjk2005 : yes I am afraid that I've made Hermione really annoying in this story, which is a shame as she is a cool character, then again she is soo uptight that I think she would have difficulty dealing with them pesky hormones and would end up being annoying so who knows 

SummerRaven : yeah I want Ginny to be cool, the rumor mill has it that there will be much more Ginny in OoP, I hope it's correct, how else will Harry cop a clue?

rachnmi : aw shucks, love me? Glad you liked it

Winddance : thanks and I'm glad you didn't have to wait too awfully long to find out about Ron, hope it was believable

Michelle : thanks for the encouragement, hope you aren't too upset with me for taking so long to post this chapter

eedoe : thank you, I sometimes miss being a teenager too, but then I sober up

Life, Love Sanity : question answered I hope, Harry was stupid ;)

Noelle : here ya go

toomuchtimeonhands : 

Jade Stellar : thanks, once again, sorry it took so long for this update

plaidphoenix : wow, damn quick review, hadn't had it posted for five minutes, thanks, guess my writing wasn't as clear as I hoped, I figured actual snoggage was only an hour which is still a lot, the first two were spent trying to calm Miss. Weasley down


	13. What you deserve

13. What you deserve

Hermione was enjoying the quiet morning so far. She was still in her night clothes, curled up in the overstuffed arm chair she'd sat in the first day they'd arrived. While sitting there this morning she had almost managed to get through the last two chapters of her O.W.L. workbook. It was her tenth time trough the book so the reading was going quickly. She took a small sip of her morning tea and turned to the last page. A shadow passed into her light.

She looked up and there stood Ron. She smiled sweetly at him but he did not return it. His face was unreadable except that he seemed to be studying her intently. Under his arm was a folder filled with parchment. After a moment he gave a hint of a nod as if making a final decision and steeling himself to follow through. He laid the folder down on a nearby end table and opened it. From within he withdrew the piece of parchment from the top along with some envelopes that had been underneath. There were still several sheets left in the folder covered with notes and sketches.

"Good morning, Ron. Something wrong?"

Ron consulted his notes and then looked at Hermione, "People often make the mistake in thinking that I'm stupid."

"Excuse me? What are you on about?" she put down her book to give him her full attention.

"It takes some intelligence to play chess well and I've never lost a game I meant to win since I was eight. I don't really apply myself at school but yet I get decent enough grades. I also manage to hold my own in an argument with you on occasion for further proof."

She looked at him utterly lost, "Who said you were stupid?"

"No one. I'm just establishing the fact before we continue."

"Continue what?"

"This chat."

She shrugged, "OK, you're not stupid."

He glanced quickly at his notes, "I took your suggestion."

"Which suggestion?"

"I went back and reread these letters," Ron held up the envelopes he had taken from the folder.

"Oh, you still have them then. I really didn't think you were the type to keep letters."

"I have them. I've kept every scrap of writing you've ever given me, even the little notes we passed to each other during class from first year. But back to these," he nodded to the envelopes in his hand. "You were right of course. No where in any of them do you actually say you are going to Bulgaria."

"Yes, I know."

"However, I'd like to point out that in this one, you mention how you had just checked the Seer's Almanac for the weather conditions for July in Bulgaria. In this next one, you say how awful Bulgarian cuisine sounds. In this one, I must admit to having no idea what you are talking about, something about a museum or similar such thing, but you do again mention Bulgaria. So you did not say you were going there, but can you admit that it was implied?"

Hermione answered slowly, "I suppose one could take it that way. Then again you were being so rude yourself about the whole thing."

"No, I wasn't. You see I've sketched out to the best of my memory when I started to send the letters that were, er, not so nice, and when you sent your letters. I received these three before I mentioned the first thing about Bulgaria or Krum for that matter."

"Oh?"

"Mm hmm, would you care to go get the letters I sent you and compare dates? I have a chart I can show you."

"No, thank you. I trust your facts."

Ron brightened faintly, "Ah good, I've put a lot of work into getting the facts correct. We have already agreed I am not stupid, but I will admit I am sometimes lazy or sloppy unless there is something that I really care about. Then I am a very hard worker," Ron nodded towards the open folder and the pages of notes within.

"Right then, where were we? You implied that you were going to visit Krum but then had no intention of actually doing so. Yes or no?"

She answered in a quiet, subdued voice, "Yes."

"Why?"

Hermione looked at him with growing fear as to where this "chat" was leading. He didn't seem angry at the moment but she felt like one misspoken word could change that instantly. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to say something but there was nothing there. She closed her mouth and then finger brushed the hair back behind her right ear. She sat back into the chair, indicating she had no answer.

Ron smiled inwardly. He was getting rather good at constructing these awkward moments at the expense of his friends. Perhaps they'd learn not to underestimate him as much again. 

He looked down at the parchment and then back up to continue, "Either you're not sure yourself or you don't want to tell. I used up a lot of parchment brainstorming reasons why you might have done this. Fred and George would say it was nutters to try and figure out why a girl does anything but you're no ordinary girl. You're Hermione. There's always a reason, always a logical progression. Which is why I thought you might appreciate this approach I'm using rather than my usual methods."

Hermione didn't appreciate it. Something was very different about Ron and she didn't like it at all. He was too cool, too reserved, too much like her. She needed his fire.

Ron went on, "So I came up with several sheets of possibilities. Scratched most of them right away but there was this one that refused to be dismissed. It seemed like the only answer but it was just so unlike you. I mean, really, all of them were so unlike you but then so is deceit which is what I would have to call all this Bulgaria business."

She gulped hard on hearing "deceit" but made no protest. Ron moved slowly towards her and she tried to sink further into the chair.

"So I had one reason why you might have done what you did, but it didn't seem likely. You actually wanted me to tell you not to go and you got your wish. But then I admittedly went too far and you decided you no longer wanted to play the game you started. Yesterday, I actually apologized to you for doing something you had wanted me to do, something you had caused me to do. I don't think that was very Hermione of you."

Ron had wound up with his hands on the arms of the overstuffed chair that Hermione was pressing herself into. He was leaning in with his face about a foot away from hers. To anyone who knew them the scene would have been laughable from the role reversal, Ron with an air of mature disapproval and Hermione looking much like a very young girl caught in some infraction of honor. 

Ron was scared for a moment that she might start crying under his close scrutiny. He did not want that. He wanted to show her he could think things through, that he could be as clever and organized as she, that they could be a good match if he worked at it. Were he to be honest with himself, there was just the tiniest part of him that also wanted to make her squirm just a bit for the weeks of pain and uncertainty she had caused him with her little ruse. He backed away and stood, consulting his notes again.

"But that really doesn't cover the 'why' does it? That was just the 'what,' what happened and what didn't. I asked my dad for advice when I was trying to figure out how to talk you out of going to Bulgaria. I asked him, 'What do girls want?' He was very tired from work and was rather short with me in his answer. He said, 'Ron, that's a foolish question. There is not a person in this world, male or female, who wants exactly the same thing as another. To think that all girls want the same thing is an insult to the gender. And it's a damned wonderful gender so stop being so insulting.' At the time the advice seemed pretty useless to me but yesterday as I was trying to puzzle this all out, it helped immensely.

"Why would you, Hermione Granger, want to make me, Ronald Weasley, think you had gone off to Bulgaria to visit Victor Krum, who you knew I did not care for, when you really had not?"

Ron was surprised to again find himself leaning on the arms of the overstuffed chair. This time his face was inches away from hers. His expression was one of determination and curiosity. Her expression was one of bewilderment and anxiety. He looked back over his shoulder at the stack of notes in the folder. He had another good hour of arguments to go through. His work on behalf of Buckbeak and Hagrid had not been nearly as well thought out and thorough, even though he had had much less time for this. His plan called for him to go through every detail of his thought process concerning his conclusions about where he and she were heading. He was proud of the work he had done and wanted her to be proud of him too. But here she was, the girl of his dreams, looking beautiful but so frail and worried as if the next harsh word from him would break her. Did he really like her reaction so far to his plan? He was hurting her. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to…

'Bugger the plan.'

He turned back to her from the folder. His cool manner was gone. He spoke quietly, "I think- No, I know you were trying to make me jealous. It worked. I was jealous, insanely, miserably jealous for weeks. I suppose I should be mad at you, but then all that happened did help me to realize how I feel about you and maybe gave me a hint about how you feel about me. But more than that, it helped me to realize that I deserve you. And God help you, you deserve me."

He kissed her, hard. Hermione was stunned and completely rigid for one second and then her arms folded around his neck and she kissed back harder. Their teeth clicked once or twice but neither of them noticed. For a first kiss, it was surprisingly, splendidly hungry. Ron's well thought out plan had called for a sweet and gentle pressing of the lips at then end of his presentation, but the plan was completely forgotten as Ron let the sheet of notes fall to the floor. 

The kiss expanded and contracted around the lips occasionally visiting the chin and the cheeks accompanied by throaty sounds from each of them. Ron's back began to ache and his arms started to tire from the bent over position he was in and from Hermione trying to pull him closer into the chair with her. He started to straighten and she came up with him, their lips never parting. They were both now standing, he with his knees against the edge of the chair and she standing on the seat of the chair. Even with the boost in height of the chair she was only a half head taller than he now.

When they finally broke, Hermione was the first to speak with an ironic smile on very moist lips, "So I guess you're not mad at me?"

"No, but I was going to be right bloody hacked if you didn't kiss back," he laughed.

She slapped his chest lightly, "Don't swear." She looked away from him, "I do owe you an apology though. I just didn't know what to do. I was so scared of what I was feeling, what I **am feeling."**

"I know what you mean. I've felt so out of control this summer." He laughed, "I thought finally kissing you would help with that, but honestly I feel even more out of control now. I'm starting to like it though. In fact, I think it's brilliant!"

She looked at him sternly, "You scared me with all this 'chat' business. It was so unlike you."

"I was trying to be more like you."

"Well stop it. It was creepy." She smiled impishly, "Bloody creepy."

He tried to look offended at the swearing but as his mouth refused to stop grinning, he kissed her instead. She sighed and closed her eyes as she sank into him.

Harry's voice sounded from behind Ron, "Oops, sorry."

Hermione opened her eyes in shock as she watched Harry turn on his heel and leave the room.

She pushed Ron away and exclaimed in horror, "Oh no, Harry!"

Hermione jumped down from the chair and started to run after Harry. Three steps into her run she spun and ran back to Ron, grabbed his collar, pulled him down and kissed him quickly. Then she pushed him into the chair she'd been sitting in.

"You wait here," she commanded with a pointed finger. "We still have more to 'chat' about."

She turned and ran even faster after Harry. Ron sat completely flabbergasted. Should he get mad now? Who should he get mad at? Harry for interrupting? Hermione for running off? He put his hand to his mouth in a contemplative gesture. It was still very wet from hers. He grinned. Nope, it was impossible to be mad just this minute, this hour, or even the rest of this day. He'd kissed her and he'd kissed her into kissing him back by being himself not who he had thought she wanted him to be.

*

"Harry, wait!"

Harry turned to see Hermione coming up the hall after him. For someone who had just been snogging, she looked very close to tears.

Was she that upset he'd interrupted them? "Sorry for walking in like that. Didn't really expect Ron to move so fast."

"I'm sorry too, Harry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? How would it hurt me? I'm delighted I can finally get out of the middle. It's about time if you ask me, or ask anyone for that matter."

She was confused. He appeared genuinely happy for them.

"But I thought- I mean, the way you-"

"The way I've what?" he cocked his head with the question.

"-you've been looking at me. I thought you were, uhm, interested."

"Oh." 'OK, I'll settle for a Norwegian Ridgeback.' 

Harry adjusted his glasses as his cheeks heated yet again, "Well, you see-" 'You see, what? You're going to comment on the size of her chest? On her bum? On the knickers?'

"Calm down, Harry. What ever the problem is, we're friends right?"

Relief flooded through Harry as Hermione's words seemed to suggest a decent answer, "Exactly! We are friends. I was just a little surprised at what an attractive lady you've become. Not that you weren't pretty before but I mean now you are actually very beautiful."

Hermione smiled at the compliment but this didn't really sound like someone who wasn't interested in her.

Harry continued, "It took me a little while to get used to that but I am now. I don't have feelings for you beyond a –"

"A sister?" she offered.

Harry fought the urge to gag. One did not have such dreams about a sister.

'Get away from this sister business before you're ill, Potter.' "No, I wouldn't say a sister. But then I'll never really know what having a sister or a brother feels like."

"I know what you mean. I'm an only child as well you know."

"I will say that if you and Ron weren't together and if I weren't spoken for, I might just be interested. You really have blossomed but more importantly you're my friend, one of my best friends and that's all."

For the first time in days she gave him a genuine smile, "So you're not upset that Ron and I- That we are-"

He waggled an accusing finger at her, "I'm upset that it didn't happen months ago, you two have certainly put me through it."

She rolled her eyes at the mock scolding, "I know, we were- Wait! You're spoken for?! Who? When? Who?!"

"I'm surprised she hasn't told you. I mean she was quite noisy when she came back to your room two nights ago."

Hermione shrieked and clapped in delight, "Ginny?! That's wonderful! She loves you so much!"

Then she added sheepishly, "She couldn't really tell me since I've been avoiding her. I felt so cut off from everyone thinking Ron hated me and you liked me, that is, **really** liked me and how Ginny would feel about you liking me."

"I thought you were mad at me for some reason."

"I remember. I'm sorry. I almost made a mess of things with Ron too. Oh my! Does Ron know? About you and Ginny I mean?"

"He knows. He had me down for her a long time ago it seems. He surprised me."

She looked back wistfully at the room where Ron waited for her, "Mm, me too."

Harry rolled his eyes, "This is going to be sooo weird. Congratulations though, on Ron I mean."

"You too, Harry. Ginny really loves you."

Harry beamed, "And I'm in love with her. How about a deal? You go keep Ron occupied while I go find Ginny?"

She laughed, "Wonderful plan, we should think about using it back at school quite a lot. I hope Mrs. Figg isn't looking at her map too hard. She's about to get an eyeful."

Hermione turned and rushed off before Harry could tell her Mrs. Figg's map was bogus. He shrugged, turned, and continued down the hall to the stairwell and rounded the banister. He'd taken the first two steps up when he looked up and saw Ginny near the top. She looked happy but she was crying too. He continued up the stairs slowly until he was facing up at her slightly from on stair below her. 

She sniffed up a tear, "I heard you."

'Uh oh, what did I say? Did she hear the part about being interested in Hermione if things were different? Is she mad that Ron knows about us? Is she mad I told Hermione? She looks happy though, except for the tears.'

"You're in love with me?"

'Oh, that.' "I'm sorry Ginny."

She suddenly looked alarmed. 'He's going to take it back.'

Harry took one of her hands, "You should have been the one I said it to first. I made a mess of that just like I made a joke of the girlfriend thing, didn't I?"

Ginny couldn't speak but her mind was screaming, 'No Harry! Please! Just please say you meant it!'

He took her other hand into his and looked into her eyes. He smiled, "Ginny, I love you. I have been dreaming and daydreaming about you all summer, wondering if that girl might be as wonderful as the real Ginny. And then we started to send letters and I saw that you were that wonderful and more. And then that night at the cupboard, I saw how much you really cared for me, what happens to me, what happened to me. And the day after that we spent together was… well it just was. Not to mention that kissing you is bloody brilliant! I want more, much more. I want everything you are willing to give me. I am completely in love with you and I want everyone we know to know it, even-" Harry closed his eyes and took a breath, "Even Fred and George."

'Oh my God! He does love me!'

He opened his eyes and looked at her earnestly, "Please say you'll be my girlfriend?"

"I'll be your girlfriend," she answered almost before he had finished the question.

She bent to kiss him gently and then pulled him to the top of the stairs. She was desperate to hold him and kiss him harder but she was afraid they'd fall down the stairs. After all he'd been through in his short life that would be a fairly silly way to die. She planned on holding him to his words for the next couple of centuries or so.

When they reached the top Harry spoke, "So you've stopped crying. Does that mean I've asked you properly now? That you're OK with the fact that I love you? That you believe me? Why were you crying anyway?"

"Shut up, Harry," she kissed him hard against the wall of the top floor hallway.

Harry laughed to himself, 'She keeps telling me to 'shut up' this way. I'm going to be one odd duck if I start getting aroused every time someone tells me to shut up.'

Ginny suddenly squeaked into his mouth as if remembering something. She broke the kiss, "Ron and Hermione?"

Harry grinned, "'Bout time, yes?"

"Yes."

"Speaking of that, Hermione is going to keep Ron busy for awhile. Maybe we could go somewhere less public to take advantage?"

She tried to look shocked at the provocative suggestion but just couldn't manage it. Ginny took Harry's hand and led him quickly towards the girl's room. They were both anxious to begin acting like the young people in love that they were.

End.

So there goes my first fanfic. It hasn't been too terrible an experience for my first "published" (i.e. public) bit of writing. Thanks for all the reviews as I don't know I would have finished it without the encouragement. I might post one more chapter in a week or so but it will just be to respond to any reviews for this chapter. Here's to the next couple of weeks passing quickly until Book 5. Amazon better not F up my order. Ginny is supposed to have a bigger part in this one, and I hope it's because they get together and not because she gets killed off, but there is supposed to be a semi-major character death. My money is on Mrs. Weasley but I'll hate that too. 

P.S. WELL SHIT!!!!! PG-13 means I can say "shit" right? Sorry for the wait again. I had this chapter ready to go seven days ago but have not been able to log in and/or upload. This seriously blows.

Nessie : glad you finally got to read 12

g-i-n-n-y : thanks, believe me I have been trying to update, grrrrrr

Life, Love Sanity : thanks, here you go, last one, hope you like

Eraserhead : lot more Ron for you in this Chapter, enjoy

Mione : thanks

does it matter : I have flinched in a smile many, many times, funny that it always seems to happen when I have dealings with the fairer sex

Mrs. Figg has been a surprise to me, she just kind of happened that way, didn't really intended for her to have such a big part but she's fun

I agree with you about Hermione, I didn't do a great job with her, witch (heh heh) is weird as she is easily my favorite character, but I would argue that as the most logical and organized thinker of the bunch she would be the worst equipped to deal with all the personal and interpersonal changes going on, hopefully this final chapter redeems her somewhat

the number of the feathers was not significant but there was some symbolism intended in that white feathers used to be a sign of cowardice in British culture of the past and Harry is being a little weenie-ish dealing with Ron

it's very strange that in this story that (IMO) Ron comes off the best, Harry the next, and Hermione the least likable, since that is the exact reverse order of my personal liking of the characters, don't really have a noteworthy opinion on Ginny from the books as she hasn't made a very sizable showing there, yet

once again I'd like to thank you for the verbosity of your reviews, extremely flattering

bumblepuppy : thank you, hope this one meets your expectations as well

Ian : thanks, hope this is soon enough

Pastshadows : thank you, yeah, I'm a little tired of the whole "Ron-will-kill-Harry-over-Ginny" thing too

Littlegoober : thank you

Sailor-Knight Shadowstar : thank you (:  (:  (:  (:

Sunshine Stargirl : thank you

Rachnmi : thank you, hope you like the R/H, as for Hr finding out about H not liking her, no way in Hell I'm brave enough to attempt "girl talk" between two teenage girls, but perhaps the way I did do it was probably as fun? I'm sad too, it's been fun and a good way to kill time at work, not sure what I'll do now

Winddance : thank you, I am tired of the Ron-kill-Harry thang too, when my self imposed hiatus from reading other fics is over (after I've read OoP) I'll remember to check yours out

eedoe : thanks, Mrs. Figg is fun to write glad so many of you guys seem to like her, you guessed right on the case

Michelle : sorry, luv, as of this chapter, pretty much all the conflicts and major plot points are resolved so I think it's best to keep it relatively short and sweet, I really do appreciate the sentiment though, perhaps I'll do another fluff fic someday, we'll have to see what happens in OoP

MelziePotter : that would be funny, I always love a good cat fight, I think Ginny could take her easily, six brothers being good training for that sort of thing

hpver7 : thank you

Me : thank you

SummerRaven : yeah I'm a little concerned that it's too un-Ron like, let's hope I didn't really pooch it on this last one

crayolaab : I'm a little sad too, I'm sure Ms. Rowling will twist all our tails with Mrs. Figg, thanks for the kind words


	14. Chapter 13 review responses

Chapter 13 responses, may include slight Book 5 spoilers

Thanks to all who reviewed, and even those who didn't but decided not to flame.

ChrismKing208 : not sure which set up you are referring too, I'd say a H/G pairing is now more certain than before 5 while a R/Hr pairing seems less so, to me anyway, as for romping at Figg/Dursleys' house, you would be correct, not too likely

Noelle : no sequel, but I'll try to get a few more fics of some sort out

Leyton : glad you stuck it out and ended up on the positive side

Eraserhead : thank you

Rjk2005 : thanks, I'm still deciding if I enjoyed 5 at all but it certainly has a flood of material for fanfic stories

Lazylion : thanks

Moine : no, no sequel but I do have at least one idea based on 5 (not fluff), Hell I may get adventurous and do a real story

hpver7 : thank you

Michelle : thanks, I'm glad you're not too upset with me ending it there, I'm sure I will write some more, just need to read 5 a few more times

LadyBrannon : Bloody thank you! Ron's not my favorite character but I too get tired of seeing him as a dolt, and I guess Ms. Rowling was as well since he got the badge

AquaStar : Thanks, are there any other pairings? ;) 

Steve Jester : well, no sequel as OoP kinda makes this all obsolete but I'm sure I'll get bored waiting for 6 and write again

StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS : thanks, looks like we were all wrong on the death

Lourdes : Thanks you and of course I agree with you that he deserves some happiness

Nessie : thank you

Tiny Dancer : sorry, no sequel, but it will be a long wait for 6 so I'm sure I'll write more soon, thanks for the encouragement

Life, Love Sanity : I have little doubt that I'll write some more waiting for 6, not sure about fluff though, I think 5 broke my flufferer

eedoe : thanks, sorry I wasn't able to get a Fred George out for you before 5, no doubt I'll use them more if I do another fic, looks like we were all wrong on who got it, to tell you the truth I wouldn't mind if Cho still got the ax though it looks like she's out of the running anyway


End file.
